The System
by Aiden Von Schleich
Summary: After an accident, Harry was installed with 'The System', a multi-functional intelligent program that bring many seemingly weak benefits.
1. Upload

**Chapter One: Upload**

 _17th August 1981_

 _Godric's Hallow_

"James! Look at this!" exclaimed Lily as she waves a circular object in front of James' face.

"What's that? A helmet?" James frowned. Lily had spent the month in her lab doing god knows what instead of looking after Harry… but then again there isn't much to do after being holed up under the Fidellius Charm.

"Yeah! It's a runic intelligent quantum multifunction analyzer with self-learning capabilities up to-"

"Lily… You know I don't understand any of this… just tell me what it's for."

"Oh it's for Harry! It analyzes the brainwaves and the magi particles of his-"

"Lily…"

"Oh… I'll just show you it's easier."

In a blink of the eye, Lily excitedly rushed up the stairs to Harry's room where the 1 year old was sleeping peacefully in his crib. James quickly followed suit, fearing that she would wake Harry.

Harry was in a shiny white crib in a shape of a bowl. Runes were sketched all over the bars with lines converging to a strange screen at the end of the bed. The screen was a combination of muggle technology and runic alterations, which Lily had invented prior to Harry's birth. On it displayed the temperature, humidity, heartbeat and varies other numbers and buttons. A golden transparent dome covered the crib, pulsating along with Harry's breath.

Lily stood next to Harry with the helmet, multicolored lights snaked across the runic power lines and electricity danced across the seven metal rods that were sticking out. Lily extended her hand through to Harry's head, but a sudden grip of a masculine hand stopped her. Lily turned her head and looked at James next to her.

"Lily… Your 'helmet' doesn't look very safe..."

"Oh stop worrying James, I've already tested it on myself."

"What?" James yelled in anger, before quickly quieting down as the muffing rune on the crib wasn't that strong. "You shouldn't test your… inventions on yourself! Do you remember that time when you made the teddy bear and it blew up? And that time when-"

James stopped, realizing that Lily had once again turned back to Harry, not listening to a word he was saying.

"Are you sure it's safe?" James signed in defeat, letting go of her arm, realizing there was nothing he could do to stop this stubborn woman.

Lily nodded and carefully placed the helmet on Harry's head before pressing a button on the back. She then attached a wire from the top of the helmet to the crib. She then rushed over to the display screen and tapped a few buttons.

 **[Insert subject's name]**

 _Harry James Potter_

 **[Subject confirmed. System initiated.]**

 **[Loading… 5%]**

 **[Loading… 30%]**

 **[Loading… 70%]**

 **[Load complete. Displaying subject's information.]**

 **[Harry James Potter.**

 **Age 1.**

 **DOB 31/JUL/1980.**

 **Strength: 0.1**

 **Agility: 0.1**

 **Intelligence: 0.2**

 **Stamina: 0.3**

 **Magic Power: 0.6**

 **Mana: N/A**

 **Knowledge: English (0.05%)**

 **Skills: None**

 **Spells: None**

 **Status: Healthy; Asleep.]**

 **[Calculate evaluation? (Y/N)]**

 _Y_

 **[Calculating… 3%]**

 **[Calculating… 6%]**

 **[Calculating… 9%]**

…

…

 **[Calculating… 96%]**

 **[Calculating… 99%]**

 **[Evaluation complete. Displaying…]**

 **[Note: Calculations of percentiles are with respect to subject's age]**

 **[Strength: Average 48%**

 **Agility: Average 51%**

 **Intelligence: Slightly above average 62%**

 **Stamina: Average 54%**

 **Magic Power: Well above average 76%]**

"Look James! Our baby is going to be a powerful wizard! He's in the 76th percentile!"

James smiled at Harry, relieved that he wasn't harmed.

* * *

 _31st October 1981_

 _Godric's Hallow_

"Not Harry! Please, have mercy… have mercy… Not Harry! Not Harry! Please – I'll do anything!"

 _"Avada Kedavra."_

Voldemort looked over the slumped body of Lily Potter, staring into the strange crib containing the boy who would soon join his mother. He raised his wand and pointed at the still sleeping baby. Voldemort didn't even blink a eye when has saw the weird helmet on Harry's head; despite solid objects being able to stop a killing curse, as long as he cast it at his body it was a sure kill.

 _"Avada Kedavra."_

A sickly green light flashed towards Harry and hit…

The helmet.

Voldemort's aim wasn't off… to him at least. It was just that the golden dome surrounding the crib had diffracted the light, like the phenomena when looking down into a swimming pool. The killing curse, however, cannot bend and thus is not diffracted, thus 'missing' and hitting the helmet.

Lily's inventions are of course, not meant to be hit by spells, much less a killing curse. So it exploded. Naturally, it was designed such that in case of an explosion, it would explode outwards, or at least try to. The helmet shattered into pieces, some lodging into the soft head of the baby, but mostly outwards towards the crib. One particular piece damaged an essential powerline of the crib, which in turn also exploded outwards, creating super sharp fragments empowered by runic magic.

Voldemort was not expecting the crib to explode, hastily putting up a weak shield. The thousands of runic fragments easily penetrated the shield, killing Voldemort in the process.

* * *

 **[System critically damaged]**

 **[New storage found]**

 **[Uploading… 20%]**

 **[Uploading… 40%]**

 **[Uploading… 60%]**

 **[Uploading… 80%]**

 **[Upload complete.]**

 **[New storage: Organic]**


	2. Installation

**Chapter Two: Installation**

 _31_ _st_ _July 1985_

 _4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surry_

In a dim cupboard, under the stairs, lay a young boy resting peacefully upon an old mattress. Messy black hair covered a small, dirty pillow; clothing way larger than his size draped across his skinny frame. As dawn arrives, the boy would gradually awaken, but today… something seems… different?

He sat up, hair swinging forwards to cover his eyes. Instinctively reaching for his glasses atop a broken wooden shelf, he jumped out of bed, put on his glasses, and pushed back his hair in one smooth motion. The boy looked around, noting the shelf, the old boxes, his bed, and his friendly neighbors also known as spiders. Nothing is out of place… so why does he have this feeling that something was… different?

The boy blinked twice, and suddenly notice a line of green words flashed across his eyes.

 **[Storage development has reached the sufficient level for installation]**

The boy reached out, trying to touch the words, but passing straight through them as if them don't exist. He looked around, and the words seem to follow his eyes like eye floaters. Scared, the boy retreated to the end of the small bed, hugging his knees, and clamped shut his eyes… but the words were still visible.

Before long, a new line of words appeared.

 **[Installation in proceed in 5 seconds, preparing storage for installation]**

The boy fell slump on his bed, unconscious.

* * *

"BOY!"

"WAKE UP YOU UNGRATEFUL PIECE OF **** "

"Daddy I'm hungry! Where's breakfast?"

"BOY YOU MADE MY DUDDERS HUNGRY! HOW DARE YOU SLEEP IN WHILE MY DUDDERS NEED HIS FOOD!?"

A man as large as a whale opened the cupboard door, his towering frame casted a large shadow on the slumped boy on his mattress.

"STILL SLEEPING? NO FOOD FOR YOU TODAY!"

The man thumped across the small cupboard, bending down to not hit the sloping celling, picked up the boy by the scruff of his shirt and carried him into the kitchen.

He threw the boy across the tiled floor, who skidded across the kitchen before smashing into wall. Gradually, the raven-haired boy regained his consciousness.

 **[Installation complete]**

 **[Retrieving information]**

When the boy opened his emerald eyes, the mysterious words were still appearing on the screen.

 **[Greetings host Harry James Potter, I am SYSTEM.]**

 **[Display stats? (Y/N)]**

 _Harry… so that's my name…_

"BOY! GET UP AND COOK BREAKFAST!"

Ignoring the green words in his eyes the Harry quickly got up and responded to the angry man softly,

"Yes sir."

Suddenly the words disappeared, and a display screen appeared at the corner.

 **[Harry James Potter.**

 **Age 5.**

 **DOB 31/JUL/1980.**

 **Strength: 1.8 (Weak)**

 **Agility: 2 (Weak)**

 **Intelligence: 3.1 (Below Average)**

 **Stamina: 4.1 (Above Average)**

 **Magic Power: 2 (Below Average)**

 **Mana: 1/1**

 **Knowledge: English (80%), Spanish (0.1%), French (0.3%), Mathematics (Fundamentals)**

 **Skills: Cooking (Basic)**

 **Spells: None**

 **Status: Weak; Malnourished; Injured (Back 5%; Legs 3%; Arms 1%; Face 1%; Chest 10%)]**

 _31_ _st_ _July… does that mean… it's my birthday today?_

"WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR? MY DUDDERS IS STARVING TO DEATH!"

Avoiding eye contact, Harry quickly rushed to the fridge and got out 2 large packs of bacon, 3 packs of sausages, and 10 eggs, before hurrying to the stove. Climbing onto a chair to reach the stove, he turned on the cooker and poured oil onto the 4 frying pans on the hobs. Once the oil has heated up, bacon, sausages were placed into the pans, making a loud sizzling sound.

Reaching across the countertop on his chair, Harry also placed 4 pieces of bread into the toaster, while keeping an eye on the bacon to stop it from burning. Quickly jumping off the chair, he went back to the fridge to get out a large block of butter and a packet of grated cheddar, and placed them on the countertop for later. He climbed back on the chair and turned the bacon and sausage over, emitting an aromatic smell that drifted across the room.

"Mommy! When's breakfast coming? I'm hungry!"

"Wait a bit Dudders, it's coming soon…"

"FREAK HURRY UP WITH THE FOOD!"

From a cupboard, the took out 3 plates, 2 mugs and a glass, placing them on the countertop. Next, he took the toast from the toaster and placed them on the plates. Grabbing a knife, he spread a large knob of button across the toasts and sprinkled a generous amount of cheese atop each one, using the residual heat to melt the chess. Then, he placed the cooked bacon atop the cheese, before cracking the eggs into the frying pan with the bacon fat. Inserting another 4 pieces of toast into the toaster, he flipped the sausages once more before turning on the kettle.

Before long, 3 plates of food were on the counter top. 2 plates were identical, each with two giant toasted sandwiches containing too much butter, too much cheese, too many sausages, too many eggs, and way too much bacon. On the third plate laid half a grapefruit, 3 lettuce leaves, 10 grapes, and a large tomato.

 **[New recipe detected: Meaty Breakfast Sandwich.**

 **Protein: 200%**

 **Carbohydrate: 40%**

 **Fat: 500%**

 **Nutritional value: Negative]**

Green words flashed across Harry's eyes as he carried the plates to the breakfast table, before returning to the kitchen to get three beverages of artificially sweetened orange juice with added syrup, white coffee with 10 teaspoons of sugar, and an unsweetened black tea.

"YOU'RE TOO SLOW BOY! REMEMBER NO FOOD FOR YOU! NOW GO AND DO THE GARDENING!"

The fat man pushed Harry onto the floor, who fell onto his backside, looking up into the whale like face of his uncle, emerald eyes meeting angry ones.

Clumsily, the skinny boy pushed himself up and went out to the garden, when he noticed a new line of green words appeared.

 **[New organism detected. Display information? (Y/N)]**

Harry jumped in surprise at the line. _Yeah sure, why not?_ He thought.

 **[Displaying information…]**

 _Oh… looks like the System can read my thoughts…_

 **[Vernon Dursley**

 **Age 40 (estimate)**

 **Strength: 12 (Above Average)**

 **Agility: 7 (Very Weak)**

 **Intelligence: 8 (Weak)**

 **Stamina: 8 (Below Average)**

 **Magic Power: Muggle**

 **Status: Obese]**

 _Interesting… but not very helpful…_

Harry let out a sign and continued his gardening.


	3. Accidental Magic

**Chapter Three: Accidental Magic**

 _23_ _rd_ _June 1991_

 _Reptile Wing, Surrey Zoo_

Strange things have always happened around Harry. Today was no different. Today is Dudley's 11th birthday, and unfortunately for him, Mrs Figgs had broken her leg, and so the freak had to tag along to the zoo.

A giant boa was staring into the eyes of Harry, seemingly speaking to him. Of course, Harry was a human, so he had no idea what or why the snake was trying to communicate with him.

 **[New language discovered… Analyzing 5%… More data is required]**

The snake hissed again, more slowly this time. But obviously Harry had no idea what he was saying.

 **[Data received… analysis is continued… 10% completed… more data is required]**

 _Impressive,_ Harry thought, _I didn't know that the system can also be able to learn languages!_

Before long, as the snake was still making hissing sounds, the analysis reached 25%, however, due to limited data as there is only a single boa talking, the progress started stagnated, ultimately coming to a crawl at 30%. But still, 30% is enough for simple communication.

 **[30% analyzed. New Language: Parseltongue. Parseltongue translation available.]**

At this point, the snake realizes that the boy, despite being a wizard, was obviously the weak kind of wizard who can't understand the noble tongue. Missing his home, the boa depressingly started to curl up at his favorite log, then the young boy suddenly said,

"sss Hello? Sss"

The boa suddenly looked up at the boy, his yellow serpent eyes light brightly with hope.

"Sssso you do ssssspeak the noble tongue…. Why did you ignore me for ssssso long? Sss"

Harry didn't know what to say. Obviously, he can't explain that he has a system in his brain which was slowly analyzing the language. Tactically, he apologized and changed the subject.

"ssss Where are you from? Ssss"

And so, the snake explained his origins, of how he was taken away from his family and brought here, trapped in a cage that is way too small. This brought tears to Harry eyes as he was able to empathize with the boa. Under such emotions, he saw the familiar green text across his eyes again….

Dudley was staring at a giant boa when suddenly the glass surrounding the enclosure disappeared. The snake quickly slithered out, but his impressive movement speed was no match for the adrenaline-fueled Dudley Dursley, who was so in fright that he somehow managed to jump meters backwards away from the snake before landing not so impressively onto the floor. Harry had never seen Dudley move so quickly! Even the speed at which he half rolled half scuttled across the floor was physics defying.

 **[Accidental magic (Passive) triggered: Mana -2]**

 **[Insights gained: Wandless magic +1, Transfiguration +5]**

The snake of course, didn't care about the fat sack and slithered past to his freedom.

 _Ah here we go again… I'm gonna get beaten up and locked up with no food now…_

This was not the first time that accidental magic had triggered. Looking at the text, Harry nostalgically thought back to the first time he saw the message….

* * *

 _*flashback*_

 _St. Grogory's Primary School, Classroom F_

Harry was bored.

His classes were too simple for him, but unfortunately getting good grades would lead to him getting beaten up for being better than the fat idiot. So here he is, stuck in the class with the least intelligent students.

He was so bored.

He stared at the teacher, who was droning on why 2*3 is the same is 2+2+2.

Harry wished that he wasn't so ****ing bored.

Agitation built up inside Harry, and under such strong built up emotions from the entire month sitting in this stupid class, a line of text appeared.

 **[New spell: Accidental Magic discovered.]**

 **[Accidental Magic (passive): Under strong emotions, Accidental Magic would trigger to complete host's wish. Insights may be gained from each activation.**

 **Mana cost: variable.]**

 **[Accidental Magic triggered: -1 Mana]**

 **[Insights gained: Wandless magic +1, Jinx +5]**

Laughter suddenly spread across the classroom.

The teacher's hair had turned blue.

* * *

 _*flashback*_

 _St. Grogory's Primary School, Alleyway Outside Kitchen_

Harry ran into the alleyway.

Dudley and his gang were playing 'Harry Hunting' again.

Harry naturally didn't want to get beaten up.

So he ran.

Of course, Harry wasn't new to getting beaten up.

Getting beaten up was fine.

But getting beaten up in school would lead to teachers worrying. And he couldn't tell on Dudley.

So the teachers would call the parents over, or in his case, the Dursleys.

It goes without saying that this is bad.

So he had to run.

And ran he did.

Unfortunately, he ran into a dead end.

"Oh Haarrrryyyyy! You can't run fooorrreevvverrrrr!"

The boys were catching up.

Harry frantically looked around, looking for somewhere to hide. Locating a green trash bin, he quickly hid behind it.

Footsteps echoed across the alleyway the Harry Hunters closed in.

The green bin is an inadequate hiding place, since it's the only object in the vicinity before the dead end.

Harry was going to be discovered and beaten up.

He could already imagine kicked and punched as he curled up into a ball, then the teachers will ask who did it, and the disappointing faces of them as he refuse to answer, then the Dursley was going to be called in, and he would be beaten up even more after he goes home and not get food for a week.

He didn't want it to happen.

Tears dripped down from his face as despair overwhelmed him…

 **[Accidental Magic (passive) triggered: Mana -10]**

 **[Insights gained: Wandless Magic +1, Apparition +20%]**

"Where is he?"

Harry opened his eyes and saw that he had appeared onto the school kitchen roof.

Now, how was he going to get back down?

* * *

 _*flashback*_

 _4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey_

Dudley had gotten another jumper again.

Apparently, he needs a piece of new clothing every week.

Meanwhile, Harry was still wearing the same Dudley's hand me downs for past 4 years.

"Mommy… I said I wanted chocolate colored… not brown!" Dudley wined.

 _Honestly…_ Harry thought, _how stupid could he be…_

"Mommy… why is there a cat on the jumper? I wanted only animals!"

"Mommy… I don't want this… I'm going to wear my old jumper instead!"

Harry looked at the ungrateful brat in silent anger. Oh! How he wished to get just a piece of clothing that fitted him.

 **[Accidental Magic (passive) triggered: Mana -2]**

 **[Insights gained: Wandless Magic +1, Charms +5]**

For the rest of the day, Harry was entertained as his aunt, was unable to fit the now shrank jumper over Dudley's head, no matter how hard she tried to shove it over his head.

 _*flashback ends*_


	4. Upgrade

**Chapter Four: Upgrade**

 _24_ _th_ _July 1991_

 _4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey_

After graduating from St. Grogory's Primary School, Harry was once again holed up in his cupboard under the abuse of his relatives. Questionably, the Dursleys were being increasingly short tempered towards him. Harry was wondering what he had done when he heard the sound of letters falling through the letterbox. Like every day, the boy walked towards the small pile of letters in the hall, picked them up, and headed to the dining room, where the Dursleys were having their breakfast.

 _Hmm what's this,_ Harry thought as notices that one of the letters were contained a thick and rough yellow envelope, unlike the crisp white ones that they use nowadays. Curiously, pulled it out from the stack and in surprise, his name was written elegantly in smooth cursive writing on the front of the envelope.

Reaching the breakfast table, Harry handed the rest of the letters to his relatives, before returning to his cupboard to read his own.

"Mommy! Harry's got a letter!"

Upon hearing the cry of Dudley, Vernon and Petunia immediately stopped eating. Metal cutlery clanged loudly against the ceramic plates was the only sound heard before suffocating silence follows. Harry turned and looked at his relatives. Vernon was purple in the face, staring angrily, while Petunia was gasping in horror and fear as if she had just seen the devil himself.

"Why haven't you delivered all the letters freak?" Vernon slowly growled, breaking the silence.

"I have Uncle Vernon," replied Harry, "this letter is addressed to me."

"Addressed to you? ADDRESSED TO YOU?" Vernon raised his voice. "HOW STUPID ARE YOU? OBVIOUSLY, THIS IS A MISTAKE AS NOBODY (*Vernon breaths in heavily*) NOBODY WOULD WRITE LETTERS TO A FREAK LIKE YOU!"

"But it really is addressed to me, look it even says 'the cupboard under t-"

"YOU DARE TALK BACK TO ME! WHERE ARE YOUR MANNERS FREAK?"

Vernon had already stood up in anger at this point, his chair falling backwards. The floorboards creaked as he walked dominatingly towards Harry, who was backing slowly away in fear.

Vernon bent down, his face stopping millimeters before Harry's; terrifying eyes staring deep within his soul. Plucking the letter from Harry, Vernon shouted at his face,

"GET BACK TO YOUR ROOM NOW!"

Ducking under the leaning figure of his uncle, Harry quickly escaped back to his cupboard. Inside, with nothing to do, he had a look at his stats.

 **[Harry James Potter.**

 **Age 10.**

 **DOB 31/JUL/1980.**

 **Strength: 3.1 (Very Weak)**

 **Agility: 4.6 (Slightly Below Average)**

 **Intelligence: 4.3 (Below Average)**

 **Stamina: 5.1 (Average)**

 **Magic Power: 3.9 (Weak)**

 **Mana: 40/40**

 **Knowledge: Mathematics (Basic)**

 **Languages: English (89%), Spanish (0.9%), French (18%)**

 **Skills: Cooking (Level 3); Gardening (Level 2)**

 **Spell Knowledge: Jinx (5);** **Transfiguration (5); Charms (5); Wandless magic (4%)**

 **Spells: Accidental Magic (Passive), Apparition (20%)**

 **Status: Weak; Malnourished; Starving; Injured (Back 1%; Arms 4%; Chest 1%)]**

Harry signed. His malnourishment had cause his stats to continuously plummet compared to the average person at his age. The average person finishing primary school would have their main stats at 5, before reaching 10 upon reaching adulthood. Harry, on the other hand, only had decent stamina and agility from running away from Harry Hunts.

After gaining basic knowledge of parseltongue, Harry had not been able to further increase his understanding due to a lack of reptiles around, nor had the SYSTEM managed detect any other language: neither dogs, cats, birds, frogs or fishes had any learnable language. Heck, he even tried to communicate to spiders without avail.

Harry had noted the existence of magic for a while, but unfortunately, he was unable to utilize it at all. He couldn't trigger accidentally consciously as it could only be triggered under intense emotions, and apparition, which he figured after the roof incident that it was some sort of teleportation, couldn't be casted until reaching 100%.

The strange section of 'spell knowledge' made no sense at all: he had no idea what 'Jinx' or 'Transfiguration' is, and wandless magic probably requires reaching 100% completion. Harry noticed that the term 'wandless' suggests that spells are typically casted with a 'wand', but he had no idea how to get one. He had tried grabbing a random stick from the garden and whish it around, be he just ended up embarrassing himself when he noticed a neighbor staring at him out the window, probably thinking that he was mentally insane.

Suddenly the cupboard door was slammed open. Uncle Vernon was standing outside the door, with Petunia hiding behind him, both staring intensely at the raven-haired boy.

"Get out," Vernon calmly said, "you're moving to Dudder's second bedroom."

Harry suspiciously got out, wondering why the Dursleys were being so nice to him, before rushing upstairs to his new bedroom.

* * *

Throughout the next few days, the strange letters were constantly being 'delivered' to the house. It started off with letters falling through the letterbox like a waterfall, which Vernon had immediately taped shut; then letters would fly through any open window, before escalation to the point where the letters would throw themselves at the closed windows until they break. Vernon responded by boarding up every single window in the house, making the place dark and gloomy, not the mention how hot and suffocating it was as it was summer.

Harry, in his small bedroom, was pleasantly amused by the suffering of his relatives. It would have been the best week of his life if the room wasn't so hot. He was excused from his chores as the Dursleys refused to let him out of his room as letters were present in every corner of the house.

It was at the point where letters started flying down the chimney and out the fireplace where the Dursleys have had enough.

 _30_ _th_ _July 1991_

 _4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey_

"THIS IS IT! PACK YOUR THINGS WE'RE MOVING!"

And so, the residents of 4 Privet Drive all got into the car and headed South. A swarm of letters had initially followed them but were left behind as they were no match for the car. After a few hours, they arrived at the shore. The four of them got out of the car and into a small rowboat. From there, Harry rowed them towards a small rock out in the sea, where a small worn-down shack could be seen perching atop it.

* * *

 _30_ _th_ _July 1991_

 _Hut-on-the-Rock_

 _11:59pm_

It was cold.

The four of them shivered as the cold sea breeze whistled its way from the broken windows into the room. The Dursleys were huddled together on an old moldy sofa, facing the filthy fireplace, where a weak flame could be seen dancing across the damp firewood. They sat in silence; none of them were in any mood to talk, just listening to the heavy rain on the roof and the waves crashing against the walls. Vernon held an old shotgun in one hand, his face white, glancing at the door every now and then.

Harry was on the floor in the corner of the room, blamed for the situation. He would turn away to hide his smile upon seeing the Dursleys; although he too is suffering at least for once his abusive relatives were also suffering, and, not to mention, it would be his birthday soon.

Suddenly a knock could be heard from the door. The Dursleys all jumped in fright, staring fearfully at the door.

"It's just the wind. It's just the wind. It's just the wind." Petunia was chanting, comforting herself.

A deep voice could be heard outside the door.

"Hello? Anyone in?"

Vernon took a deep breath, gathering his courage, before shouting back, "there's no one here! Go away!"

The deep voice paused, seemingly confused at this blatant lie. He knocked on the door again.

"Lemme in! I know yer in there! I jus needa spea' to Harry."

"Go away!" Vernon shouted, "You're not welcome here!"

The man outside paused again, before knocking on the door again. Unfortunately, the rotting door couldn't withstand the force of his knock, falling with a slam.

A giant of a man thumped in, casting a terrifying shadow in the room as lightning flashed dramatically behind him. A large fluffy black beard and hair covering the majority of his face; his eyes scanning left and right, as if searching for something.

"Get out now! Or I'll shoot!"

Vernon bravely pointed the gun at him, only for the barrel to be twisted around before being tied in a knot as if it was rubber.

"Now, where's 'arry?" The deep voice boomed again. His eyes moved around before landing on the sofa. "Oh my 'arry! Yer grown so much! Sideways too! Las' time I saw yer, yer jus a tinny lil' boy!"

"I… I… I'm... I'm… I'm not Harry!" cried Dudley, who was mistaken to be Harry.

All this time, Harry, in his corner, was staring at the giant man and the green text that was flashing across his eyes.

 **[New organism detected. Scan?]**

 _Yes._

 **[Scanning… 0.1%]**

 **[Scanning… 0.2%]**

…

…

…

 **[Scanning 5%]**

 **[Scanning 5.1%]**

 _This is taking too long. Just display the stats that you have scanned._

 **[Displaying stats.]**

 **[Rubeus Hagrid.**

 **Strength: Very strong or above?**

 **Agility: Below Average?**

 **Intelligence: Below Average?**

 **Stamina: ?**

 **Magic Power: ?**

 **Additional comment: Organism appears to have no ill intention towards host.]**

Upon seeing the last line, Harry confidently stood up.

"Hey Hagrid. I'm Harry."

"Oh 'ey there 'arry! I've got you yer let'er for 'ogwarts."

"Hogwarts?"

"Yeah 'ogwards! The school where yer gonna learn magic 'arry."

"NO!" Vernon shouted, "he's not going with you! He's going to Stonewall, and he's not going to learn any of this… freakish stuff!"

"The boy's had his name in the books since he was born. He's gonna study under the greatest 'eadmaster in the greatest school in the world."

"I WILL NOT HAVE HIM LEARN MAGIC TRICKS FROM SOME CRAZY OLD FOOL."

"Never… insult… Albus Dumbledore… in front of me!"

With this line, Hagrid pointed his umbrella at Dudley and casted a pinkish spell. A small pigtail could be seen growing from his backside.

 _How fitting,_ Harry thought as he snuffled his laugh.

 **[New spell detected: Piggify Spell (incomplete)**

 **This advanced transfiguration spell is capable to turning humans into pigs. Due to the incompletion it is only capable of growing a pig's tail on the subject.**

 **Time: 2s**

 **Requirement: Transfiguration 5000 (50000 for complete version)**

 **Mana cost: 1 (10 for compete version)]**

 **[Insights gained: Wand Magic +1, Transfiguration +1]**

Excited, Harry thought he finally knows a spell and can do actual magic before disappointingly noticed the high requirement. Looking in awe at Hagrid, Harry thought that Hagrid must be one of the most powerful wizards.

"Ah, em… probably shouldn't 'ave done that," Hagrid not so quietly whispered, "let's jus keep it a secret 'tween us 'arry."

Hagrid then reached inside his large coat, bringing out an envelope. It was an identical one that was the same as the ones that had been sent to him all week.

"Here's yer letter 'arry."

Harry gingerly took the letter in his hands; the same elegant cursive writing was seen at the front, with just his name this time. Turning it over, a red wax seal held the opening closed, on it was a stamp of an old castle with the words 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' around it.

Cracking open the seal, Harry opened the envelope took out the two thick pieces of parchment folded inside. In the first piece of parchment, under a shield of the badger, eagle, lion and snake, wrote:

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

On the second page, also under the same shield, which was probably the school logo, contains the shopping list: uniform, with robes, and various books and equipment, including a wand, telescope and cauldron, a optional choice of pets, and a reminder to not bring a broomstick.

Overwhelmed by the information, Harry wanted to ask Hagrid all about it, when suddenly…

 **[Host has reached sufficient cognitive level for SYSTEM upgrade]**

 **[Upgrade will commence in 5 seconds… Host please prepare for upgrade.]**

 **[Upgrade will commence in 4 seconds… Host please prepare for upgrade.]**

 **[Upgrade will commence in 3 seconds… Host please prepare for upgrade.]**

 **[Upgrade will commence in 2 seconds… Host please prepare for upgrade.]**

 **[Upgrade will commence in 1 seconds… Host please prepare for upgrade.]**

Harry blacked out, falling down onto the hard floor.


	5. Identification

**Chapter Five: Identification**

 _Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts_

 _31_ _st_ _July 1991_

"… then 'arry fainted. I didn't even have the chance to give 'im his cake," Hagrid finished his story.

"I see," said the Headmaster, his eyes twinkling, pondering.

Albus Dumbledore stood up, went over to a cabinet and opened it, revealing a pensieve inside.

"I hope you don't mind if I had a look?"

"No, not at all, 'eadmaster."

Dumbledore waved his wand at Hagrid's temple and drew a silver strand of smoke, before whishing it around in the pensieve.

"I'll be back in a minute," Albus said as he dunked his head inside.

A minute later, he arose, returning the memory to Hagrid.

"Thank you, Rubeus. Go see how Mr. Potter is doing; he should be awake by now. Take him to Diagon Alley if he is well enough. Oh, and don't forget the other task."

The headmaster sat back down on his throne like chair as Hagrid left, muzzeling over the contradictions in Hagrid's memory. Harry somehow knew Hagrid's name before Hagrid introduced himself, and he showed no surprise when magic is mentioned; but he seems to not know about Hogwarts and looked confused after reading the letter. Harry could be pretending to not know about Hogwarts and the letter, but why would he confidently say Hagrid's name?

* * *

 **[System upgrade complete.]**

 **[Processing speed +200%. Information storage expanded. AI intelligence increased: able to provide more helpful comments to host.]**

 **[New ability unlocked: Identification - scan objects to display its stats and functions.]**

Harry woke up to see the familiar lines of text.

He opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a white bed, his glasses next to him on a bedside table, where a box of tissues and a lamp also laid. Two rows of empty white beds identical to his stretched across the room. The room was bright, with warm yellow curtains drew open on the tall windows behind the beds; sunlight reflecting off the grey, ancient-looking stones that made up the walls.

At the end of the room was a pair of large wooden doors, etched with beautiful lines and patterns, where a suit of armor holding a longsword could be seen though the open doors. On the opposite side of the room held glass cabinets that were full of multicolored bottles, potions, pastes, bandages and other medical supplies.

A metal trolley was seen in the middle of the room. On it were glasses and a large glass jug of refreshing water with a few slices of lemon. Feeling thirsty, Harry slid off the bed and stumbled his way towards the trolley, but before he could reach it, a bossy voice was heard.

"Mr. Potter! Please don't get out of bed until you've done a checkup!"

Harry suddenly found himself gently floating in the air and drifted back onto the bed. He turned to see a plumb woman waving a wooden wand at him, her kind-looking face showed her disapproval. She was dressed in a long beige dress with a red cross

"Sorry Ma'am." Harry responded huskily, his throat sore, thirsting for water.

The nurse's eyes softened, realizing that this polite boy just wanted some water and wasn't trying to escape. She waved her wand and the trolley rolled itself over, before pouring a glass of water.

"Here," the lady said, handing over the glass.

"Thanks, Ma'am," said Harry as gratefully took the glass in both hands and took a sip.

" _What a polite young man," thought the nurse._

"I'm sure you must be very confused right now, Mr Potter. You are in the infirmary at Hogwarts, the school you'll be coming to next month. My name is Madam Pomfrey; I'm the nurse here and I'm responsible for the wellbeing of everyone that pass through those gates. Now, Mr Potter, do you remember what happened before you fainted?"

Harry proceeded to answer all the diagnostic questions as best as he possibly could, though he had no idea what 'Dragon Pox', 'Door-Infester', 'Green Mugsplunc' or and other weird things that Madam Pomfrey had mentioned.

The nurse was pleasantly surprised that Harry was answering her questions patiently; most students would be annoyed and bored after answering so many boring but medically important questions. Little did she know that Harry was entertained by lines of green text that flashed across his eyes. After receiving the new upgrade, naturally the curious boy would try it out.

" _Identify,"_ thought Harry as he held the glass of water in his hands.

 **[Identifying… 10%]**

 **[Identifying… 20%]**

 **[Identifying… 30%]**

…

 **[Identifying… 80%]**

 **[Identifying… 90%]**

 **[Identifying… 100%]**

 **[Identified. Displaying stats…]**

 **[Glass: object used for drinking liquids.**

 **Material: 99% Perfectly crystalline** **α-quartz (** **28** **Si** **16** **O** **2** **), 1% Unknown magically conducting material**

 **Enchantments: Non-slip, keep cool, feather-light, non-spill, ?, ?, ?**

 **Details: This glass was forged using magic 1000 years ago, where it was fused with a magically conducting material and enchanted with the feather-light, keep cool and non-spill enchantments. The non-slip enchantment was added mid-14** **th** **century, while other enchantments were added in 16** **th** **century, 18** **th** **century and 19** **th** **century. One enchantment was added recently about 50 years ago.**

 **Additional Comments: Glass detected to be not harmful to host with 98% certainty. Contains unknown colorless clear liquid. Physical contact needed for identification of liquid.]**

Previously, as the SYSTEM relies on Harry's senses to gather data from the real world, it is unable to fully detect all information present; though it is able to gather even the smallest information that a human's brain would normally ignore. The new skill 'Identification' enhances the sensitivity of Harry's senses, including the minute fluctuation of the magic field, such that it is able to gather all the information associated with the object. Since some data overlap like superimposing waves, the information will then be dissected and referenced against all of the SYSTEM's ever-growing database, requiring immense processing power. Further processing power is then needed to deduce new information, before referencing that against the database. Contact with the object is necessary since some senses can only be utilized in close proximity, and that it would also reduce the intensity of the irrelevant background noise.

Harry took a sip of the water. Madam Pomfrey was still asking questions at this point, so naturally he wouldn't stick a finger inside the glass to identify it.

 **[Identifying… 10%]**

 **[Identifying… 20%]**

 **[Identifying… 30%]**

…

 **[Identifying… 80%]**

 **[Identifying… 90%]**

 **[Identifying… 100%]**

 **[Identified. Displaying stats…]**

 **[Water 98%, Nutrients 1.5%, Various Unknown Potions 0.5% (Some effects can be detected) ]**

 **[Effect 1: Hydration. Recommend host to drink two cups of water for optimal hydration.]**

 **[Effect 2: Nutritional. Many nutrients have been added to this water. Host is missing many of such nutrients in his limited diet; drinking would reduce the 'malnutrition' status of host. Every two cups of water recover 0.1 of attributes until the 'malnutrition' status has ended.]**

 **[Effect 3: Mild Calming. A potion has been added with a calming effect.]**

 **[Effect 4: Mild Healing. A potion has been added to repair damage cells.]**

 **[Effect 5: Mild Cell Optimization. A potion has been added to optimize the condition of all cells.]**

 **[Effect 6: Mana Regeneration. A potion has been added to regenerate mana. Each glass of water will replenish 3 mana.]**

 **[Note. The above effects do not account for all potions added.]**

 **[Details: Water had been generated by magic five hours ago. Nutrients and potions were added soon after. Liquid detected to be not harmful to host with 99% certainty.]**

* * *

Madam Pomfrey had finished asking the questions. Young Harry probably fainted due to the shock of seeing Hagrid. Strangely, the boy seems to be really thirsty… really really thirsty. It's as if he'd been stuck in a desert for weeks. Upon pouring the third glass of water for him, Madam Pomfrey had already placed the jug onto the bedside table so that he could pour it himself. Every time he finishes a cup his eyes widen in excitement and hastily poured himself another cup before downing it in one go. Looking at the already empty jug, Madam Pomfrey casted aguamenti into the jug to replenish it. Surprisingly, Harry didn't start pouring it straight away; his eyes looking expectedly at her, as if he was waiting for her for something.

"Mr Potter?" she asked, "is there something else you need?"

"Uhm… do you… erm… normally add something to the water?"

"Oh!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed in surprise, "how did you know?"

"Oh er… it… erm… seems very tasty. Like more tasty than normal water."

" _Tasty?"_ she thought, _"I only added the normal tasteless nutrients and potion mixture. What could be tasty? Could it be the nutrients?"_

The nurse frowned, recalling that she thought the Medical Diagnoses Parchment (MDP) for a second showed that Harry was seriously malnutrition, but she quickly dismissed to her tiredness as when she looked again it showed that he was completely healthy.

" _Maybe he's addicted to calming potions. Young boys are highly sensitive and do have a tendency to be addicted to those…"_

"I'll be back in a bit."

Madam Pomfrey went to the glass cabinets and smoothly took out a few small vials which contained a milky white liquid, a red one, two green ones, and a blue one, completely familiar with their locations as if she had done this many times. She turned towards Harry, before turning around again to put the blue potion back on the shelf.

Walking over, she dripped a drop of each potion into the jug of water, where it instantly turned colorless.

Excitedly, Harry poured himself a glass of water before chugging it once again, after which, Harry frowned. He quickly poured himself another glass, drank it, before stopping altogether.

Madam Pomfrey smiled, satisfied that she caught on the calming potion addition before it was too late. The blue vial was, of course, the calming potion which she didn't add in this time. Little did she know that Harry stopped drinking purely because he had drunk too much liquid and the system was warning him to stop otherwise he'd feel sick.

At this point, Hagrid stomped in from the door, loudly bellowing, "Harry! Yer awake! Come 'arry! We're goin' shopping!"


	6. Culture

**Chapter Six: Culture**

 _The Leaky Cauldron_

 _31_ _st_ _July 1991_

The Leaky Cauldron was, as with every summer, bursting with people. Despite the large crowd, most of the tables and chairs were free, leaving the friendly relaxed bartender/innkeeper with little to do. Instead of buying food and drink in the pub, the strangely dressed people all walked from the front door to the back, as if the pub was there just as a means to get to the back alleyway. If this was any other pub, the owner would have been confused, annoyed and angry that all these people were using his pub as some sort of hallway and not actually buying anything. However, the bartender peculiarly did not seem to care at all; in fact, he even greeted them as they walked past!

A loud crash sounded as a frail boy with messy hair rolled down the stairs. If any residents were upstairs, they would have witnessed the boy flying from the green flames of the fireplace, across the hallway, and down the stairs, with only a hastily casted cushioning charm protecting him, casted using a pink umbrella by a tall giant next to the fireplace.

The passersby all stopped what they were doing. A few kindhearted women, after seeing the cute young boy, pulled they wands out with motherly instinct and levitated him up, before casting a few _Scourgify_ s and quick diagnostic spells to check he wasn't hurt.

"Are you alright, child?" asked a kind lady as she walked up to him.

The lady noticed a line of red under the dark fringe of the boy, so she brushed aside his hair, revealing a red lightning bolt shaped scar, with blue electricity flashing and dancing down it.

"Merlin's beard… It can't possibly be…" exclaimed the innkeeper as he, along with everyone else in the room, noticed the scar with a shocked look displayed on their faces.

Harry looked up at the crowd. Many of them had tears streaming down their faces they whispered, 'thank you… Harry thank you…' over and over again with a look of immense gratitude in their eyes. The nearby ladies grabbed his hand, theirs trembling as they forcibly shook his hand; some even when down on their knees in happiness. Harry, having no idea what was going one, was slowly backing away from all these crazy people with their strange hats and robes, until a voice shouted.

"Stop! You… you're scaring… the … the boy!"

A tall man with a purple turban had bravely voiced out, though his nerves was evident in his voice. Harry smile at the man, thankful for his small act of courage.

"Yer alright ter, Harry," boomed a deep familiar voice behind him.

Hagrid had just walked down the stairs. His hand was slightly blackened, and his umbrella was shredded. Evidently, he overpowered the cushioning charm when he casted it in panic.

"Ah, I see yer've met Professor Quirrell already. He'sa gonna be teachin' yer defense 'gainst the dark arts."

"Pleased to … meet… meet you, Mr… Potter," nervously stammered the man with the turban with one arm outstretched.

Harry shook his hand, quietly whispering something in his head.

' _Scan'_

 **[Scanning…]**

 **[Scanning speed enhanced by close proximity (+200%)]**

 **[Scanning speed enhanced by physical contact (+1000%)]**

 **[Scanning… 5%]**

 **[Scanning… 10%]**

 **[Scanning… 15%]**

…

 **[Physical contact lost]**

 **[Scanning… 15.5%]**

 **[Scanning… 16.0%]**

…

* * *

After some small talk, Hagrid and Harry left the pub. Despite the incomplete scan only reaching 30%, Harry was curious about his teachers and displayed his stats anyway.

 **[Displaying stats.]**

 **[? Quirrell.**

 **Strength: Weak**

 **Agility: Below Average?**

 **Intelligence: Strong?**

 **Stamina: Average**

 **Magic Power: ?**

 **Additional comment: Organism appears to suffer from anxiety disorder.**

 **Additional comment 2: Organism appears to have no ill intensions.**

 **Additional comment 3: Organism teaches DADA at Hogwarts.]**

Professor Quirrell left a deep impression in Harry's mind. After all, Harry had been neglected by his relatives for the past eleven years, so he felt warm inside when the professor stood up to protect him.

Harry has only met two Hogwarts staff members and both of them are the nicest people he'd ever met. He was holding onto the large warm hand of Hagrid as they walked down the large cobblestone street, forcing Hagrid to bend down awkwardly as he walked. The protective Hagrid was extremely uncomfortable but after seeing the large grin on Harry's face he happily disregarded his discomfort and talked about the wonderous things in Diagon Alley while vigilantly looking out for Harry from any harassment from passersby.

Harry, as much as he liked Hagrid's protection, wouldn't normally hold onto his hand after seeing how inconvenient he was making him (and it's quite embarrassing), but he couldn't stop himself after seeing the numbers rocket up on his screen. His scan of Hagrid had stagnated from the past few hours, only rising by less than a percent, but after discovering that physical contact can accelerate the scan rate by ten times, he greedily held onto Hagrid's hand.

After walking for a quarter of an hour, they finally arrived at a majestic building made of pure white marble cut from the highest grade. A set of polished stairs led up to a gigantic doorway, with bold golden letters above reading 'GRINGOTTS BANK'. A pair of warrior goblins, donned in shiny bronze armor and a white spear, stood menacingly atop the stairs outside the opened bronze doors. Another set of massive bronze doors and goblins could be seen behind the first door, separated by a small hallway lit by torches atop marble pillars.

Excited by the new creatures, Harry immediately let go of Hagrid's hands and immediately started scanning the goblins.

 **[Scanning… 5%]**

 **[Scanning… 10%]**

…

…

…

 **[Scanning… 30%]**

 **[Scanning… 35%]**

Needing more time to scan the warriors, Harry went to the side with Hagrid and started tying his shoelaces, which conveniently also provide the excuse to why he let go of Hagrid's hand after clinging onto him for so long.

 **[Scanning… 70%]**

 **[Scan error: Organism's power is too high relative to host. Unable to deduce information. Scan stopped.]**

 **[Display stats? (Y/N)]**

 _Yes._

 **[Name: UNKNOWN**

 **Race: Goblin**

 **Strength: Strong or above?**

 **Agility: Above Average**

 **Intelligence: 10.2 (Average)**

 **Stamina: Strong or above?**

 **Magic Power: 5 (Weak)**

 **Additional comment: Organism appears to have no ill intention towards host.**

 **Additional comment 2: Organism's spear contains magic that can detect concealment magic.**

 **Additional comment 3: Organism is well trained in ? combats.]**

After scanning the three other goblins, which only took a few seconds since they were very similar to the first, a new line of green text appeared.

 **[New cultural information detected… scanning…]**

 **[Scanning… 1%]**

 **[Scan stopped: insufficient information. Host can choose to attempt to integrate. (Y/N?)]**

Without hesitation, Harry obviously chose yes.

 **[New Culture: Goblin.**

 **Language: UNKNOWN]**

Beneath the large letters, an animation a left hand was shown. The forth finger was shown to move towards the palm, quickly followed by the little finger a few milliseconds later, then they consecutively sprang back out to its initial relaxed state. The animation looped again to show the gesture. New to it, green text read **[Likely to mean 'Greetings'. Require eye contact. Note: Arms are not moved.]**

Scrolling down mentally, another animation was shown, this time the forth and little finger simultaneously went down and up, and the green text read **[Likely to mean 'Farewell'. Require eye contact. Note: Arms are not moved.]**

 _Hmm it seems that with information I can learn goblin culture from the System. Harry thought._

Harry got up from 'tying his shoelace' and went in together. Upon passing the first pair of guards, he made eye contact with them and noticed that their forth and fifth fingers twitch slightly in greetings. The goblin warriors' eyes widen in surprise when Harry repeated the gesture back at them.

When he passed the hallway, he decided to take the initiative, confidently meeting the eyes of the second pair of guards and twitched his fingers. They were so shocked that they took a few seconds to reply.

Hagrid and Harry entered the vast main hall; hundreds of goblins on high stools behind tall black counters stretched on either side. Each counter had the Gringotts logo casted in gold attached to them, with strange harsh crossing lines and symbols underneath.

Harry stopped moving, too amazed by the grandness of the hall around him as he slowly spun around. In his vision, green numbers were rapidly soaring up as he scanned the cultural information from the hundreds of goblins around him; the interaction between the bank tellers and cart drivers were especially enlightening.

Before long, the scan has reached and stopped at 34% as all the useful information in the hall had been exhausted. So the System naturally started diagnosing the goblin language spoken in hushed voices on the side of the hall.

The goblin language was many times more complex than parseltongue, so unfortunately it had only reached 7% when they reached the end of the hall, where a green goblin dressed smartly in a suit sat atop a counter taller and wider than the other counters. Clearly, this goblin was in a higher status than the rest.

Seeing that this was the goblin the duo will be interacting with, Harry quickly dug up all the cultural information from the System had so that he wouldn't embarrass himself. Little did he know that it was only him who used such sign language, as most wizards regard goblins as lower lifeforms and information on goblin culture had slowly all been lost throughout the years.

Goblin sign language isn't really a language as such. Apart from greetings and goodbye, it's typically used for common words such as 'sorry', 'excuse me', 'thank you', and for communicating numbers. This method of communication is easier and faster than spoken language; after all, the time and effort saved could be better utilized, like generating money.

Spoken language, is used for more complicated or longer exchange of information, conveying emotions, or in some rare cases a form of respect as it shows that you are spending time and effort for them.

Respect and honor is a large part of goblin culture, where even simply saying hello have at least ten different gestures (detected by the System), depending on how much respect you have for the other party.

Guided by the System, Harry looked up at the goblin and twitched his fingers, greeting him in a manner which showed respect for his position, but not 'personal respect' as they had only just met.

The goblin teller in turn responded with ' _hello esteemed guest_ ' before speaking politely to Harry, "You must be here for a withdrawal. May I have your key please?"

Hagrid at this point had yet to say anything: he was frozen in shock at the politeness and the big smile that the head goblin teller had displayed! Even when he was with Dumbledore the head teller would only briefly glance up and rudely ignore them until he finished what he was doing, before muttering "KEY?" in distain as if they were annoying houseflies buzzing in his ear.

"Ah, ye… key… I have it somewhere… lemme… Ah! Here's the lil'l devil!" Hagrid snapped out of his shock and produced a small bronze key, which the goblin took, glancing at Hagrid with the familiar distain in his eyes.

The difference between the service for young Harry and Hagrid was like night and day! Hagrid concluded that it was because Harry had defeated the dark wizard You-Know-Who, and didn't connect Harry's twitchy fingers with the surprised look on all the goblins' faces that they had passed by.

The head goblin pressed a button behind his counter, and quickly spoke in the goblin's tongue to the cart driver who appeared from a door.

 **[Analyzing language… 14%...]**

 **[Analyzing language… 15%...]**

…

The System was still furiously trying to learn the goblin language, Gobbledygook, stopping at 16% when they had finished the conversation.

"Griphook will now take Esteemed Guest Mr Harry Potter to his vault," the new goblin said after exchanging greetings with Harry.

"Ah wait I nearly forgot!" exclaimed Hagrid to the head teller before continuing with a hushed voice, "Professor Dumbledore asked me to giv' yer this."

Spiny long fingers took the letter from Hagrid's hand. A few moments later, he turned to Griphook and spoke a few words in Gobbledygook to him.

"Very well," said Griphook to the duo, "this way please."

Harry bid farewell to the head teller and followed Hagrid and the cart driver to the cart.

* * *

After two short roller-coaster ride in the cart through a waterfall (which the system determined that it was a potion that could erase concealment and enchantments), and a short visit to Harry's vault and a mysterious vault, where Harry and Hagrid respectively took some gold and a secret package ( _identification_ couldn't be used as Harry didn't touch the package), the three finally ended up back on the surface.

Griphook, much to Hagrid's surprise, was very helpful and answered all of Harry's curious questions about goblin and Gringotts, providing information that even the most knowledgeable wizard wouldn't know!

Harry was extremely satisfied with the service at Gringotts, so reaching the end of their journey, he, in accordance with goblin culture, pressed a gold galleon in Griphook's hand.

"I thank Gringotts. May Gringotts fill with profit," Harry spoke in broken Gobbledygook, leaving a shocked goblin behind him, whose jaw had dropped open and eyes opened wide.

* * *

For the rest of the day, the wizards and witches who visited Gringotts, were both confused and surprised. The goblins were unnaturally active and were running around all over the place. The tellers were all distracted and kept looking at the entrance as if they were waiting for someone. The entire hierarchy of Gringotts were in absolute chaos. Goblins could be seen running to the peers and excitedly chatting in their language, where all the other goblins would be seen slowly widening their eyes and jaws slowly dropping.

The entire place was crowded with goblins! Even the goblins on holiday were seen running around the halls and vaults, talking to all the goblins along the way. If the wizards were paying any attention, which none of them were, they would have heard among the lines of Gobbledygook the name 'Harry Potter'.

A pair of eyes watched the crowded bank distantly from outside, noting the activity and chaos in there. A long sign was heard. Perhaps it would be best to return another day.


	7. Self Defence

**Change log (for old readers): In chapter three (accidental magic), Harry was able to learn parseltongue using the System but that's now been changed so that the System learnt parseltongue and translates it for Harry.  
Also, I accidentally made Dudley a year younger. I have changed it so that his age match canon's now. Many thanks to Nanettez for pointing this out.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Self Defence**

 _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_

 _31_ _st_ _July 1991_

In a shop filled with beautiful handmade dresses and robes sat a young boy on a stool. Platinum-blond hair, arrogant grey eyes, pale, peachy skin; the boy looked like a king looking down upon his kingdom. His back was straight, staring fiercely ahead as a tape measurer measured itself against him, as if there is nothing that will faze him.

Internally, he was nervous, and very bored. It was one of the few times he's been out of his mansion, and the place was crowded with unknown witches and wizards. Although he'd met many strangers before, it was always at a ball or dinner, so he knew for sure that they were _good_ people but today… he was breathing the same air as people who were poor, or squibs, or worse – _mudbloods._

While he personally had never met any before, father had always said that they were foul inhumane creatures who taints magic itself. They'd eventually contaminate the entire wizarding world and-

*Ding Ding*

The tinkle of bells at the door interrupted his thoughts, signaling a new customer at the door. A giant bearded man walked in. Strange… Judging by appearance, especially his tattered clothing, the poor fool doesn't look like he could even afford a sock in Madam Malkin's; why's he here?

 _Ah! There's a boy next to him. He's probably just showing him directions. See, he's leaving now._

The blond boy internally marveled at his ability of deduction.

 _Hmm… Now who is the boy? He looks my age, if not younger, but he's likely here to get his school robes. His clothing is a bit weird though, it looks worn out and way too large for him, which suggests he is poor; but contradictorily he's able to afford the exquisite handmade robes at Madam Malkin's. Wait what is he even wearing? It doesn't look like any robes I've ever seen…_

Madam Malkin was having a conversation with the raven-haired boy, behind a muffing ward, of course, to protect confidentiality, before pointing to a stool next to the blond boy.

 _Okay, he's walking over. Let's find out more about him…_

"Hello. Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes."

"My father next door is…"

Not really listening to the boy's babbling, Harry was delighted to find out that the System's scan of the boy was already at 60%. It seems like the speed was dependent on how powerful of target it. As scanning slows down as scan completion increases, (much like how its takes longer to cook the center of a piece of delicious steak), Harry halted the scan to display stats, familiar green lines flashed across Harry's eyes.

 **[Name: UNKNOWN**

 **Race: Human wizard**

 **Age (approx.): 11**

 **Strength: 4.6 (Slightly Below Average)**

 **Agility: 5.6 (Above Average)**

 **Intelligence: 5.9 (Above Average)**

 **Stamina: 4.3 (Below Average)**

 **Magic Power: 7 (Strong)**

 **Additional comment: Organism is bought up as an heir to a rich wizarding family, leading to the procession of an aura of superiority.]**

* * *

Harry was glad when the rather unpleasant and confusing conversation with the blond boy was over: unpleasant because the boy offended his friend Hagrid, mentioned his dead parents, and is apparently a racist against muggles; and confusing as he mentioned something to do with 'slithering' and 'huff n puff', and let's not even mention some sport with a weird name that begins with a 'Q'.

With Hagrid's hand in one hand and a delicious chocolate and raspberry ice cream with chopped nuts in the other, the duo strolled leisurely down the street to a small corner shop that sells quills and parchments.

Upon entering the shop, the friendly shopkeeper gave a smile and a nod to the duo. Hagrid helped Harry picked what he needed and went up to the counter.

"Ah, another one going off to Hogwarts, I see," exclaimed the shopkeeper, "could I perhaps interest you in purchasing the 'Ultra Ultimate Quill of Ultra Ultimacy V2.1'? Not only is it lightweight, self-inking, spell-checking, anti-dripping and self-writing, it also improves handwriting and make notes for you! Here, give it a go, young man!"

He handed over a golden sausage shaped object etched in delegate runes with a pointed end. Despite being called a quill Harry immediately recognized it as a muggle fountain pen. Picking it up, the runes glowed slightly in a dim blue flash briefly.

The shopkeeper pushed a small piece of rough parchment across the counter.

"Go on, try it out. Just write something and you'll feel it guide your hand smoothly across the page!"

The shopkeeper watched as the raven-haired boy squiggled the quill across the parchment, but to his surprise nothing was coming out! A bead of sweat rolled down his face as he internally panicked, worried about the shop's reputation.

Meanwhile, Harry was watching the System's display.

 **[New magical object detected.]**

 **[Warning: unknown object attempting to withdraw mana from host. Self Defence Module activated. No objects will be able to extract host's mana until object is deemed safe.** **Identifying** **Object…]**

 **[** **Identifying…** **10%]**

 **[** **Identifying…** **20%]**

 **[** **Identifying…** **30%]**

 **[** **Identifying…** **40%]**

"I apologize for this…" said the shopkeeper awkwardly, "this has never happened before. Maybe it's just been used so many times that the runes have worn out… Here's a brand new one, never been used, give it a go."

Before Harry could react, the pen was snatched from his hand and a new golden one replaced it.

Since this was a new pen, after the same messages from the System, the scan was restarted from 0%.

Knowing it wouldn't work, Harry patiently held the pen in his hand to wait for the scan to complete, but the shopkeeper was anxiously waiting for him to write something to proof that the shop wasn't selling defective products.

"Just write something here. It'll work this time, I promise."

The restarted scan was only at 50% at this point, but he'd already been standing there with a pen in his hand for a minute. Another customer has entered the shop at this point, and, not wanting to look like an idiot in public, Harry could only raise his hand to write on the parchment.

Unsurprisingly, not a single drop of ink flowed out.

"Ha ha," laughed the shopkeeper nervously, "it's my bad, this is the quill meant for display only so of course it can't write… I must've gotten it mixed up…"

He quickly swapped the pen for another.

"Try this one! It'll definitely work!"

Harry held the pen in his hand as the scan was once again restarted.

 **[** **Identifying…** **10%]**

 **[** **Identifying…** **20%]**

 **[** **Identifying…** **30%]**

The shopkeeper stared intensely at Harry as beads of sweat rolled down his face.

 _Please Merlin, let it work this time or my reputation would be ruined, and nobody will buy quills from there again…_

 **[** **Identifying…** **40%]**

 **[** **Identifying…** **50%]**

Harry felt many eyes upon him as he just stood there with a pen in his hand. A woman in the queue behind him impatiently faked a coughed loudly and muttered rude things not-so-under her breath.

Embarrassed, Harry could only lift the pen up and drew across the page.

The shop owner looked down at the perfectly blank piece of parchment.

 _NO! Why did it not work?_

"This… I… I…" the shopkeeper stammered, struggling to find an excuse as sweat was streaming down his face.

"Wait, wait," said Harry, "let me try again."

Harry slowly lifted the pen, buying precious seconds for the scan to complete. After ten seconds, the runes on the pen flashed a bright blue glow. Ink flowed beautifully into delicate cursive words, ending the shop owner's torment.

"It works! Erm… I mean, of course it works. I wouldn't sell anything that doesn't work here."

He looked down at the parchment, thankful that the pen finally worked, when he noticed what was written there.

 _Harry Potter._

Harry, not knowing what to write, had simply written his own name down.

 _It can't be…_

The owner looked up at the young boy with distinctive Potter hair and emerald green eyes.

"You're… You're… Harry Potter! Please, you don't need to pay…"

"No, it's fine. I don't want to be treated differently."

"No no no you don't understand. This shop is only able to flourish thanks to your mother's inventions! More than half of the enchanted quills here are invented by her. In fact, 'Ultra Ultimate Quill of Ultra Ultimacy V2.1' was her best enchanted quill! It cost me an arm and leg to buy the right to sell those, and it was the best decision I've ever made!"

"Very well then…"

Harry and Hagrid left Amanuensis Quills without spending a knut.

"Hagrid, did mom invent a lot of things?"

"What, yer aunt and uncle didn't tell yeh? Yer ma was the craziest inventor ever! The firs' day when she 'rrived at Hogwarts, she was told mugg'e technology dun work 'ere. An' ya know what she said? 'Challenged accepted.'"

Hagrid continued reminiscing about what 'Mad Lily' got up to. How she nearly blew up Hogwarts multiple times. How she actually blew up the astronomy tower. And how Dumbledore was so fed up that he conjured and warded an entire building just for her crazy inventions.

* * *

 _The Daily Prophet Headquarters_

 _31_ _st_ _July 1991_

"Director!"

"What's going on?"

"The Boy-Who-Lived has been sighted in Diagon Al-"

"Again? We've had over 500 'sightings' and not a single one of them were true. Tell me something that's worth my time."

"Well, the goblins have all been acting strange and-"

"Strange how?"

"Well, they're running around Gringotts whispering to each other and gasping in surprise."

"Hmm, what else?"

"Apparently, Amanuensis Quills is selling defective products…"

"Hmm… let's get Skeeter on this and on the goblins as well. Maybe she'll be lucky and see the Boy-Who-Lived on the way…"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hello everyone! Here's a surprise A/N!**

 **First of all, thank you for everyone who has read up to this point! I'm glad you're all enjoying my story (if you're not, why are you here? XD).**

 **Secondly, _reviews_. A big thank you for all the kind reviews I've had at this point! I've yet to ask for any reviews as I don't think anyone has read enough of the story yet... until now! With 7 chapters and over 10,000 words, I would like to kindly ask you for reviews! Tell me what you like and don't like! Comments such as 'wow this story sucks' is not welcome ****but** **constructive criticism such as 'wow this story sucks** because **you made Dumbledore too sexy'** **is** **welcome! (Saying my story sucks is not compulsory. :\ ) I'm not an experience author so I really want to know what I'm doing right so I can continue doing it and what I'm doing wrong so I can improve!**

 **Lastly, update schedule... or lack of it. I'm going to try to update more often, at least once a month. Hopefully. But I can promise you next chapter is coming next week!**

 **Once again, a big thank you to all of you!**

 **Aiden**

P.S. American English or British English? I've been using American English right now coz that's what my spell check likes but since this's a _Harry Potter_ fanfic maybe British would be better? Let me know by using the poll on my rather empty profile or by just leaving a quick review.


	8. Overdrive

**Chapter Eight: Overdrive**

 _Diagon Alley_

 _31_ _st_ _July 1991_

"So, what's left on the list?"

"Just yer wand left - A yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present."

After spending over an hour travelling around Diagon Alley, purchasing the rest of his school supplies after leaving the quill shop, consisting of books, a pewter cauldron, a set of phials, a telescope, a set of brass scales, and a set of basic potion ingredients, the duo entered Eeylops Owl Emporium.

"Which one would yer like?"

Harry looked around the dark shop where hundreds of owls with glistening eyes stared curiously back. As nocturnal animals, most of the owls were perched resting on their wooden stands, occasionally scuffling their soft feathers. Some flew around the tall ceiling, chirping merrily; some dipped their little peaks into their little water bowls, which magically refills itself.

Amazed by the delightful owls, Harry almost didn't notice the line of green text.

 **[New language discovered… Analyzing 0.1%… More data is required]**

 **[New language discovered… Analyzing 0.2%… More data is required]**

Harry would've loved to stay there for the system to analyze the language, but from the slowness of the analysis, it would take at least a week to finish. He originally planned to communicate with the owls to make his choice, but that wasn't possible due to time constraints, so he tried using the System's _Scan._ However, he quickly found out that each owl takes a few minutes to scan, and there are hundreds of owls… Looks like he'd have to do it the old-fashioned way.

Looking around the place, Harry's gaze met a pair of glistening golden eyes. He immediately felt a connection between them as a comfortably warmness spread from his heart. The eyes belong to a beautiful snowy white owl with smooth pristine feathers.

 **[Warning: The soul of host is being affected by unknown organism. Self-Defense Module activated.]**

 **[Error: System level too low. Self-Defense Module level too low. Self-Defense Module unable to block.]**

 **[Recommend host to leave area immediately.]**

The normally green text is now red. Harry blinked twice… What's the System up to? It's just an owl. And the feeling it's giving off is a nice positive one…

 _Hey System, relax okay? It's an owl… it doesn't mean any harm…_

The System completely ignored Harry's thoughts and continued to urgently flash in bright red letters.

 **[Recommend host to leave area immediately.]**

 **[Recommend host to leave area immediately.]**

 **[Recommend host to leave area immediately.]**

 _Hey! IT'S AN OWL! Stop overreacting! We're in broad daylight in a shop where dozens of people walk in each day. If it's some sort of soul-devouring monster everyone would be dead already!_

 **[Recommend host to leave area immediately.]**

 **[Host is still in area. Host may be in danger. Reassessing situation for most optimal solution.]**

 **[Overdrive activated. Processing speed +1000%]**

 **[Reassessing… 25%]**

 **[Reassessing… 50%]**

 **[Reassessing… 75%]**

 **[Reassessment complete.]**

 **[Situation Code 13c. Host under unknown soul influence from unidentified organism. Effect unknown.]**

 **[Probability 1: Host under extreme danger, organism too powerful to detect effects – 0.001%]**

 **[Probability 2: Host under moderate danger, effect is hidden and will affect host in a later point in time – 1%]**

 **[Probability 3: Host under small danger, a small debuff is placed on host's soul – 4%]**

 **[Probability 4: Host under no danger, organism is scanning host's soul – 36%]**

 **[Probability 5: Host under no danger, organism is attempting to communicating or bond with host's soul – 34%]**

 **[Probability 6: Unknown – 25%]**

 **[Host unlikely to be in immediate danger. Most optimal solution selected: Identifying unknown organism.]**

 **[Scanning… 1%]**

 **[Scanning… 2%]**

 **[Scanning… 3%]**

 **[Scanning… 3.5%]**

 **[Scanning… 4%]**

 **[Scanning… 4.4%]**

 **[Scanning… 4.8%]**

 **[Scanning… 5.1%]**

 **[Scan minimum reached.]**

 **[Organism appears to have no ill intentions.]**

Harry facepalmed. Obviously, it's just a fucking owl. Stupid System... Despite telling it there's no danger the damned thing just won't listen. Of course, Harry understood that it was just trying to protect him; any amount of danger, no matter how small, should still be avoided. Say, if the chance of being in mortal danger every day is just a mere 0.1%, then after just three years, he'd be dead. And this was just his first day in the wizarding world.

 **[Host not in danger. Overdrive deactivated. Processing speed -1000%]**

 **[Overdrive activated for 23.35 seconds.]**

 **[Due to the overheating effect of Overdrive, the System has sustained 14% of damage. Processing speed -90%.]**

 **[Mana will be taken from host to aid the System's recovery.]**

 **[Estimated time of recovery: 240 days.]**

 **[Recovery rate can be increased by increasing mana regen, such as being in an area high in magic or consuming mana recovering consumables.]**

Harry wanted to cry. After the stupid System had overreacted, it's made matters worse by damaging itself. If he had known, he would've left the area just to calm down the idiotic thing. Oh well, what's done is done. All he can do now is to prevent such a thing from happening again… but how?

Harry pondered for a few seconds with no avail. Perhaps he can just ask it?

 _Hey, you stupid System, how can I stop you from losing it like back then?_

 **[Host was in plausible danger. The System will do whatever it takes to protect host.]**

 _But I wasn't in danger..._

 **[There was insufficient data in database to confirm that host was not in danger.]**

 _So you just need to know enough stuff to determine that I'm not in danger?_

 **[Affirmative. After recent upgrade, information storage space is mostly empty. Recommend host to procuring information.]**

Hmm... perhaps he can get more books?

"Hey Hagrid, can I go back to the bookshop after this? I wanna get a few more books."

"Eh? We've 'ready got all the books on yer list. It's good yeh wanna learn more, but yeh shoul' read all the school books first. Besides, Hogwart's got the bigges' library with more than enough books."

"Okay," Harry obediently complied. Having lived with the Dursleys for about ten years, he isn't the type to beg or whine.

Harry picked the snowy white owl, and, after payment, the duo walked out of the shop. Unsuccessful in persuading Hagrid to return to the bookshop, Harry proceed to obtain knowledge from next best source of information.

"Hey Hagrid, what do you know about souls?"

"Souls?" Hagrid was surprised. Then, after a brief pause, he continued, "Souls' a mysterious thing. Nobody knows much 'bout 'em. They say, after the body dies, the soul moves on ter the afterlife. I'm sure yeh mum an' dad are somewhere looking over yeh. You know, Harry, even when the war was happening, they'd bring yeh round to have tea with me. Yer was such a tinnie thing then… I could tell they love yeh very much. Heck, yer mum's probably trying to invent something to come back down…"

Hagrid spoke with a wavering voice, teary eyes, and a bittersweet smile. He misunderstood what Harry was trying to ask but Harry didn't want to stop him, as he too started to tear from his eyes. Even if he wanted to talk about soul attacks, there's no way he could bring the conversation back round again.

Before long, they reached an ancient unkept shop. The display window was dusty, where a single wooden pedestal with a wooden stick lying peacefully atop purple cushioning. In faded gold, a single word was printed majestically on the window.

 _Ollivanders._

Harry was super excited as the duo stepped inside; he was finally getting his wand! A bell sounded their entrance as Harry marvelled at the rows of rows of shelves where thousands of boxes stacked neatly on. Curious, the boy walked forwards at the nearest one when…

 **[Warning: Unknown organism detected 1.7m right of host.]**

An old man with glistening eyes was silently gliding across the floor. He looked at Harry in surprise.

"Ah, you've ruined my fun," the old man said with a childish pout that looked off-putting on a face so old.

"Blimey!" exclaimed the startled Hagrid, "where in Merlin did yer appear from?"

The old man gave a quick glance at the giant man, "at least I got one…"

"Ah, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon, Harry Potter. You have your mother's eyes, though it seems you haven't got her… eccentricity. Brilliant woman, she was. Brilliantly mad as well, with the strangest ideas. I still remember when she got her first wand... Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of walnut."

Mr. Ollivander was moving closer and closer with each word, his silver eyes staring intensely.

 _Scan._

 **[Scanning…]**

 **[Scanning… 0.0000000001%]**

Mr. Ollivander suddenly jumped back, more agile than a man of his age ought to be.

 **[Aborting scan. Organism appeared to have detected scan.]**

"What…" the old man shook his head, "Sorry, I thought I felt something then…"

The old man was no longer in a mood to talk. A pensive look was on his face as he started looking round the shelves, taking down box after box.

"Now, Mr. Potter. Which is your wand arm?"

"Er… I'm right-handed, if that's what you mean."

"Here, try this one. Oak and unicorn hair. Ten inches, flexible."

Harry took the offered wand. He looked in horror as a green line of text flashed across his eyes. Oh no! Would this mean...?

 **[Warning: unknown object attempting to withdraw mana from host. Self Defense Module activated. No objects will be able to extract host's mana until object is deemed safe.** **Identifying** **Object…]**

 **[** **Identifying…** **0.1%]**

 **[** **Identifying…** **0.2%]**

"No, not this one," the wand was snatched from Harry's hand, "Aspen wood and dragon heartstring. Eight inches, rigid."

 **[Warning: unknown object attempting to withdraw mana from host. Self Defense Module activated. No objects will be able to extract host's mana until object is deemed safe.** **Identifying** **Object…]**

 **[I** **dentifying…** **0.1%]**

"No, no. Here, try this one. Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy."

…

"No. Silver lime wood with phoenix. Nine and a half inches. Light and bouncy."

…

Wand after wand was tried. None gave a reaction.

"Tricky customer, eh?" Mr. Ollivander said with a joyous smile on his face, evidently happy from the challenge, "I wonder… perhaps… holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

 **[Warning: unknown object attempting to withdraw mana from host. Self Defense Module activated. No objects will be able to extract host's mana until object is deemed safe.** **Identifying** **Object…]**

 **[** **Identifying** **… 0.1%]**

"Not this one either, eh? How about… Walnut and dragon heartstring, bendable."

…

Spruce, laurel, pear, hornbeam, elm… boxes and boxes of tried wands piled up around the boy. From acacia to yew, the shortest four inches to the longest twenty, the most rigid to the most flexible, every wand was tried. Mr. Ollivander's smile had slowly turned to a frown with each failed wand.

"I…"

Mr. Ollivander sat speechless, a defeated look on his face, eyebrows clenched in deep thought. Harry was similarly dispirited. Even if he can convince Mr. Ollivander for him to hold a wand for longer, the identify time was still too long, specially since the System was damaged from using Overdrive.

A dense, heavy atmosphere was in the air as the three people sat in silence. After a few minutes, the old man stood up. He reached behind the counter to retrieve a small black sphere. The sphere immediately lit up a bright red as soon as he touched it.

"Mr. Potter. Could you hold this for me please?"

Harry took the shining red sphere from Mr. Ollivander's outstretched hand. The sphere immediately went back to the dull black color as before.

 **[Warning: unknown object attempting to withdraw mana from host. Self Defense Module activated. No objects will be able to extract host's mana until object is deemed safe.** **Identifying** **Object…]**

 **[** **Identifying** **… 0.25%]**

The old man's frown immediately deepened.

"Mr. Potter," he said gravely, "you have received a Hogwarts invitation letter, right?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Potter… I… I believe… I believe you were perhaps born a powerful wizard… But… I… You may have lost your magic power…"

Mr. Ollivander took a deep breath.

"Mr. Potter. I think you may be a squib."


	9. Collision

**Chapter Nine: Collision**

 _The Burrow, Ottery St Catchpole, Devon_

 _1_ _st_ _September 1991_

"-seen my shirt? You know, the white one?"

"Do you mean… the glittering pink one?"

"Dammit George! You-"

"Hey, hey! It was Fred, don't blame it on me!"

"Boys! Is Ron awake? And where's Ginny?"

A warm breeze fluttered the golden curtains, letting rays of sunlight dance through the small room. If this was any other day, the chirping of birds would be heard, but right now, madness has descended the whole house.

 _Ah, it's that time of year again._

Ginny opened her eyes. She lifted the thin blanket, revealing underneath the pattern of green dragons and black-haired boy on the sheets. Expressed on her face was a conflicting look of happiness and sadness.

She signed.

Sitting up on her bed, she glanced towards the wall next to the window. On it, a greyish clipping of a month-old newspaper was stuck there, slightly crumpled.

It was dated 1st August 1991. The day her world came crumbling down.

She signed again.

She had sat for an unknown amount of time when the door was suddenly blasted open.

"Ginny!"

"Are you awake?"

"C'mon! It's the first-"

"-of September!"

"The big day!"

"Yes, not only is it Ronnie's big day,-"

"-you might also see-"

"-the dreamiest,-"

"-the bravest,-"

"-the most powerful…"

Silence filled the room when they realized Ginny wasn't listening. She just sat there, staring at the wall, where a single piece of paper was stuck on.

"Hey, I'm not gone yet, you can't be missing me _this_ much will you?"

"Woah, hang on there Fred! She'll definitely be missing me more!"

"The only thing she'll miss is your bad breath."

"Oh, how you wound me, brother. Though I reckon she'll miss your pink hair."

"Hah! Says the man with slime all over his head. It's even worse than Snape's!"

Ginny turned around and couldn't help but chuckle as she saw the state her brothers were in. One had a giant blue nose and spikey, bubblegum-pink hair; whilst the other had misshapen eyes and a thick sticky liquid all over his jet-black hair.

"Nah, Snape is worse!"

"That, we can agree on."

Fred (or is it George) went over to Ginny, lifted her arms, and pulled her out of bed.

"C'mon, you don't wanna be slower than the lazy lump do you?"

Meanwhile, George (or is it Fred) stealthy pulled the newspaper clipping from the wall and quickly stuffing it in his pocket.

The trio made their way downstairs, where they were greeted with the delicious aroma of sausage and bacon.

"There you are!" said their mother, "Ginny, can you help set the table. Fred, George, go wake Ron up."

"Aww, can't Percy do it?"

"Well, Percy can't do it because _somebody_ decided to turn all his shirts pink! Isn't that right, boys?"

"I don't know what you're looking at us, dear mother, it's- Okay we'll wake Ron up."

The twins fled up the stairs upon seeing the stern gaze of their mother, holding a wand in one hand and a frying pan in another.

Before long, six plates of food were on the table. Each with a thin strip of fatty pink bacon, a thick sausage, a small scoop of hearty beans, buttery mushrooms, and golden scrambled eggs that were dripping slowly off brown, crispy toast. The scraping of knifes and forks could be heard as the six people, a woman, four boys and a girl, quickly devoured their food.

"Chop, chop. Eat up, Ginny. We need to hurry, we're going from the muggles entrance today."

"Why are-"

"Don't speak with your mouth full, Ron!"

Ron swallowed his mouthful of eggs.

"Why are we going from the muggles entrance?"

"Ah, there's gonna be a surprise waiting there."

"Surprise?" asked Ron, biting on a piece of toast.

"Ah! Is dad-" started one twin.

"-going to-" continued the other.

"-see us off?" they finished together.

"Yep. The ministry entrance is close to some muggle transportation called a 'tube' or something and it can take him to King's Cross."

"That's great!"

"Right, hurry up, boys! The train's not gonna wait for us."

* * *

 _King's Cross railway station, London_

 _1_ _st_ _September 1991_

"Well, there you are, boy. Platform nine… platform ten. Yours should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?" Uncle Vernon said with a nasty smile. "Right, we're off. Have a good term."

And with that, the Dursleys drove away, laughing, leaving a lost raven-haired boy with his trunk and owl atop a trolley.

 _Bugger. Where is platform nine and three quarters?_

Harry looked around. On the left is platform nine, as indicated by a large plastic white sign, and on the right is platform ten, similarly with a sign.

If this was a normal muggle-raised wizard, he would be completely lost. But fortunately, he got an ace up his sleeves.

 **[Scanning for magical activity…]**

 **[Scanning… 20%]**

 **[Scanning… 40%]**

 **[Scanning… 60%]**

 **[Scanning… 80%]**

 **[Scan complete.]**

 **[Display visuals? (Y/N)]**

 _Yes._

Harry's vision was filled with small green squares, each floating suspended in mid-air like dust in sunlight; a snapshot, at the moment of the scan, of stray mana. He gazed once again between the two platforms.

 _Ah hah!_

A particularly high density of green pixel-like dots were surrounding the dividing barrier between platforms nine and ten, forming a sphere where strangely the people walking by seem to casually walk around it without noticing they had done so, with the exception of one man.

He was a tall man, dressed smartly in white formal shirt and brown trousers, complete with brown leather shoes and belt. Beneath his short bright-red hair laid a pair of small wire glasses, where his blue eyes kept looking down at his small bronze pocket watch. Urgently, he was pacing back and forth, and glancing around as if searching for someone.

Ignoring the man, Harry pushed his trolley forwards, stopping next to the barrier. He tapped a few times on it, trying to figure out how to get onto the platform, but it appears to be made of solid brick. Placing one hand on it, he mentally activated [Identify].

 **[Magical object detected.]**

 **[Identifying… 0.1%]**

 **[Identifying… 0.2%]**

 **[Identifying… 0.3%]**

 **[Identifying… 0.4%]**

 _Bugger._

The damned System was still damaged, slowing down the identifying rate. Harry glanced at the clock under the display for train times.

 _10:37:24_

 _10:37:25_

 _10:37:26_

The train leaves at 11:00, so he had roughly twenty minutes left to find the platform.

Pulling out a strange black cylinder, Harry thought the mechanism might be something similar to the one in Diagon Alley. He used his cylinder to knock in random places on the wall, drawing strange stares from the passing muggles.

"You alright there, son?"

It was the man who had been pacing around who had spoken. With a friendly smile, he continued.

"Ah, first time going to Hogwarts, I see. You must be looking for the platform."

Harry nodded, while issuing a _scan_ with the system.

"You've found the right place," the man said kindly, then pointed at the barrier, "the gate's here. All you need to do is walk straight through here and you'll pass straight through. Just don't stop or you'll crash. I've always found it helpful to do a little bit of a run."

"Er – Okay, thanks."

"You look familiar... have we met before?" the man suddenly asked with a thoughtful look on his face.

Harry shook his head.

"Oh, hmm. Well, better get going. Train's leaving soon."

Harry drove his trolley back so he'd have a bit of a run-up. He took a deep breath.

 _Okay, here goes._

His hands gripped the handle tightly was he began to walk forward. Staring into the solid brick wall, he started to get more and more nervous. Remember the tip the man gave, he started to pick up speed until he was halfway between a jog and a run. Closer and closer, faster and faster as he approached the barrier.

Six meters… Five… Four…

Harry braced himself for the impact. His hands white and sweaty as he held onto the trolley.

Three… Two… One…

The wheels of the trolley had reached the wall, and to Harry's relieve, it passed through. Following the wheels, the rest of the trolley, along with his trunk and owl, disappeared into the brick wall.

Then…

Bang!

Harry crashed onto the wall.

 **[Warning: unknown object attempting to transport host. Self Defense Module activated. No objects will be able to transport host until object is deemed safe.]**

 **[Object Identification: 0.5%]**

"Ouch."

Fortunately, his hands were in front of him when he crashed, taking the brunt of the damage. However, due to his momentum, the rest of the body had also planted themselves onto the brick wall, granting him a whole lot of pain all over.

His head had also smashed onto the wall, grazing his nose and forehead. His glasses were smashed, the lens cracked and on the verge of falling off. Harry quickly checked his status.

 **[Harry James Potter.**

 **Age 11.**

 **DOB 31/JUL/1980.**

 **Strength: 4.0 (Weak)**

 **Agility: 4.6 (Slightly Below Average)**

 **Intelligence: 4.9 (Average)**

 **Stamina: 5.5 (Above Average)**

 **Magic Power: 4.3 (Below Average)**

 **Mana: 0/44 (Due to System recovery)**

 **Knowledge: Mathematics (Basic)**

 **Languages: English (89.8%), Spanish (0.9%), French (18%)**

 **Skills: Cooking (Level 3); Gardening (Level 2)**

 **Spell Knowledge: Jinx (5); Transfiguration (6); Charms (5); Wandless magic (4%); Wand magic (1%)**

 **Spells: Accidental Magic (Passive), Apparition (20%)**

 **Status: Slightly Malnourished; Hungry; Injured (Chest 4%; Hands 34%; Arms 17%; Shoulder 9%; Left foot 4%; Left Knee 26%; Right Knee 3%; Forehead 9%; Nose 9%) Note: No bones broken. Slight bleeding from hands, knee and forehead.]**

"Oh Merlin. Young man, are you alright?"

The man quickly crouched down next to the fallen boy. A concerned look appeared on his face as he saw the bloodied scraped skin on his forehead and the blood running out of his nose.

"Hey can you hear me? How many fingers am I holding up?"

Harry glanced at the man holding up three fingers.

"Three."

"Do you know what day it is? Where you are?"

"1st September. King's Cross."

"Okay, good, good. No concussion. Now, where does it hurt most? Does it hurt anywhere when you try to move?"

Before Harry could answer, a group of voices interrupted him.

"Dad!" said five voices.

"Arthur!" a woman exclaimed.

Sounds of footsteps and the squeak of trolley wheels approached them.

"Oh my," said the woman, "what happened here?"

"The boy crashed into the barrier," replied the man, whom Harry now know is called Arthur. "Have you got the box?"

Harry glanced up to see a plump woman, followed by four boys and a girl, all with red hair like the man.

"Of course," said the woman, before impossibly pulling out a large leather box out of a small handbag.

"Don't you worry, dear. I've got something that'll fix you right up."

The box looked old and worn, evidently it had been through some tough times. She quickly opened the box to reveal an assortment of different vials and bottles, reminding him of the ones he saw back in the hospital wing. She grabbed a small pot that was filled with green ooze, twisting the lid off smoothly.

"Okay, hold still, dear. This might sting a little."

Carefully, she applied the green stuff over Harry's hands and arms.

Nothing happened.

 **[Warning: unknown substance attempting to affect host. Self Defense Module activated. No substance will be able to affect host until substance is deemed safe. Identifying substance.]**

 **[Identifying… 20%]**

 **[Identifying… 40%]**

Harry was starting to think this Self Defense Module was there just to make his life miserable. Fortunately, the green ointment was a simple substance and could quickly be scanned despite the System damage.

 **[Identifying… 60%]**

 **[Identifying… 80%]**

"Ah," said the woman in surprise at the lack of healing, "perhaps the magic has leaked out. Not to worry, I've got-"

 **[Identification complete. Displaying stats…]**

 **[Substance: Healing balm.**

 **Materials: Unknown, organic. Likely to made from magical plants.**

 **Effect: Heals minor wounds.**

 **Details: Healing balm was made sometime between 50 to 20 years ago.**

 **Additional Comments: Healing balm detected to be not harmful to host with 99.9% certainty.]**

 **[Self Defense Module deactivated.]**

Harry looked with wide eyes as, astonishingly, the broken skin immediately started to stitch itself back together.

"Wow."

"Oh, it works. Right, I'm going to apply some to your head now, hold still, dear."

She reached out and lifted Harry's fringe, revealing his famous lightening scar.

"Merlin," she gasped, "it's Harry Potter."

As shocked as she was, her motherly instinct quickly took over as she ignored the scar and smudged the healing balm on the wound. The same cannot be said for the rest of her family as they moved around their mother, who had been blocking their sight-line to Harry, so that they could better gawk at the boy-who-lived.

"Hey, I can't see!" complained the youngest boy, trying to shove past his brothers.

"Anywhere else, dear?" asked the plump woman.

Harry lifted one of his trouser legs to show his left knee.

Meanwhile, the youngest redhead had successfully pushed past, and upon seeing Harry, he couldn't resist but to dash forward as ask.

"So, is it true?"

"Ronald Weasley! Where are your manners?" yelled his mother angrily.

"Ah, sorry. I shouldn't have asked…" Ron said sheepishly, looking down at the ground.

He glanced up at Harry, then looked down again, then back at Harry; his face showing a conflicting thought. Then, curiosity took hold of him.

"Can… Can I see it?"

The woman took a deep breath, the color on her face matching her hair, obviously angry at her rude son.

"It's alright."

Harry smiled at the woman, calming her down, and lifted up his bangs to show his scar.

"No… not that… I meant your… eh… wand."

Harry pulled out a strange black cylinder. Thin scribbles of dark gold runes were barely visible all over it, creating a inconspicuous pattern. It was the Storing-with-Quick-Unleash-by-Inducing-from-Basic-Surroundings Wand, also known as the SQUIBS Wand. After Harry had failed to get a wand from Ollivanders, as no amount of persuading could make Mr. Ollivander sell a wand that hasn't chosen its wizard, Hagrid took him to a shop for squibs. In there, he bought the SQUIBS Wand, which turned out to be another of his mother's inventions.

The SQUIBS Wand is functionally the same as normal wands, except it charges by absorbing and storing nearby mana from its surroundings. However, the storage can only hold up to ten mana, meaning it can only cast about ten basic spells, or one advance spell, before running out.

"So it is true," gasped Ron.

"Erm… What's true?" ask a confused Harry.

"You don't know?"

"Ron, that's enough," sternly said the woman, then, turning to Harry with a kind smile, "don't you worry, dear. I'm sure you'll do just fine at school."

"Hey, Molly, look at the time. The train's leaving soon," Arthur reminded.

"Right. Percy, you go first."

"Wait, Harry's stuff is on the other side."

Arthur quickly ran and disappeared into the brick wall. Seconds later, he appeared back.

"Okay, his stuff's out of the way on the side. Percy, when you get through, can you and the boys take Harry's stuff on the train please?"

"Sure thing."

And with that, the red-haired boy ran through the gateway with his trolley.

"Fred, you next."

And Fred was gone.

His twin walked up to Harry.

"Just thought you should know this."

He shoved a piece of newspaper clipping into Harry's hands, then ran off to follow his brother.

"Ron."

The last boy pushed his trolley through with a bit of a run.

"Alright, lets go through as well. Molly, you take Ginny. I'll take Harry."

Hand in hand, Molly took her daughter towards the door. Before reaching the barrier, the girl looked back at Harry with a sad look on her face. It was almost if she was… disappointed. Strange, he didn't even know her…

"Our turn now Harry, " Arthur interrupted his thoughts.

Harry looked at the brick wall, then he realized.

"Erm… sir… I don't think-"

"Don't worry, we'll go through together."

"No, I can't-"

Arthur took hold of his hand.

"It's okay, Harry. How about I go first and pull you through?"

"No, I… I really don't think I can-"

"You don't need to be scared. We'll pass through. Trust me. C'mon, you don't want to miss the train do you?"

Knowing that it was hopeless to convince the man, Harry grudgingly followed him.

Arthur was determined to get the boy through. He thought the boy was too nervous the first time and stopped just before the barrier, hence the crash. He got to dispel the fear of crashing from Harry otherwise he'll be stuck next year.

He went through the barrier, giving Harry an encouraging tug on his arm. Then…

Where's Harry?

He was no longer holding onto Harry, who was still on the muggle's side.

 _Oh Harry…_

Passing back, he saw Harry standing there, with a new bruise on his face.

"Ah, sorry, Harry."

He glanced at the time.

10:58:37

10:58:38

10:58:39

The train is leaving soon.

"C'mon. We don't have time."

"No, I really can't pass-"

"Nonsense, Harry. It's all in the head. You can do this."

With time constraint, he went behind Harry and pushed him towards the barrier.

Bang!

Harry crashed on the barrier. And he crashed into Harry, both landing in a heap.

10:58:59

10:59:00

10:59:01

Right, there really isn't any time left.

Lifting up Harry, who now has another bruise on his face, he princess-carried him, briskly walking to the barrier.

Seconds later, Harry now sported a black eye, and he was still not on platform nine and three quarters.

"How…"

He glanced once more at the time.

10:59:23

10:59:24

10:59:25

"Sorry Harry. This might feel a bit nauseous, but I'm afraid we don't have the luxury of time right now."

Arthur looked around and pulled Harry to a remote corner, away from any muggles.

With a loud crack, the man and boy disappeared.

Luckily, Harry had started scanning Arthur when they met, reaching the key 5% for the System to determine if he had any ill intentions, otherwise, the System wouldn't have allowed Harry to side-along-apparate with Arthur.

 **[Spell detected: Apparition (Side-Along)**

 **This wandless spell allows user to teleport anywhere within sightline or had previously been to with a loud crack. The user can bring along anything or anyone at the cost of increased mana. Going past magical barriers, such as wards, runes, and areas high in density also affects mana cost.**

 **Mana Cost: 5(Base) + ( 1(per 10kg) x 1 (per km) x others )]**

 **[Insights gained: Wandless Magic +1, Apparition +10%]**

A majestic scarlet steam engine came into view, but before he could marvel at it, a whistle sounded. Steam started to come out of the train chimney as the iron wheels started to turn.

"Hurry!" urgently shouted Arthur, "get on the train!"

Harry sprinted towards the train. A few familiar freckled faces noticed him. They quickly went to the nearest door.

"Harry!" Fred and George cried, "grab my hand!"

The train was starting to pick up speed.

 _I have to get on the train!_ Harry thought as he willed himself to run faster.

 **[Recommendation: Run 41 degrees to your left. Visuals are displayed.]**

This was the first time the improved AI from the upgrade had shown it's worth, and Harry wasn't disappointed.

A green line appeared from his vision, directing him where to go.

As the train start to pull away, Fred and George moved to the next carriage towards the back of the train, again waving for Harry to catch up.

Further and further they went back as the train accelerated, until they reach the back carriage. And just in time, with perfect calculations by the System, Harry grabbed hold of the twin's hands, and, together, they pulled him onto the train, collapsing onto the floor.

Panting, the three of them all had big grins on their faces, relieved that Harry didn't miss the train.

They laid there, catching their breath. The spectacle attracted nearby students as they started to crowd the carriage.

Finally, a loud voice belonging to one Ronald Weasley asked a question they had all been dying to ask.

"Harry, what happened to your face?"


	10. Beans

**Chapter Ten: Beans**

 _The Hogwarts Express, somewhere in England_

 _1_ _st_ _September 1991_

"Er… I… couldn't pass through the barrier…" Harry admitted.

Whispers spread through the crowd. Harry could make out a little of what they were whispering about.

"Do you think it's… you know…"

"Probably… after all, he's the first…"

"It's a shame that he…"

Harry stood there, confused at what they were whispering about. George, upon seeing Harry's confusion, said, "Harry, have you still not seen the thing that I gave you?"

Harry looked down at the slightly crumpled page of newspaper in his hand, where the giant headlines automatically caught his attention.

 **BOY WHO LIVED IS SQUIB WHO LIVED**

 _BY RITA SKEETER_

 _We all know the story of the Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. He was the savior that ended the tyranny of You Know Who at only a mere age of one. Like the wind, our infant hero had disappeared. It was rumored that he had been hidden away in a secret location to contain his immense magical powers, in training to be the next Light Lord. Supposed sightings of him surfaced, battling demons and dragons, saving princesses, spreading peace throughout the world._

 _Unfortunately, the truth is harsher than anyone had imagined. The defeat of the Dark Lord had come at a great price. A price that only our young hero will shoulder. A price that cost him his magic. That's right, in order for the sake of our peace, he had sacrificed his magic to become a squib._

 _Yesterday, as I walked down Diagon Alley, I came across a young boy resembling Harry Potter. With messy black hair (like all Potters) and brilliant emerald eyes like his mother, the boy walked into Thomson's Gadgets, a shop dedicated to squibs and muggle relatives of muggleborns. From there, he bought a wand and just a wand – the SQUIBS Wand._

 _I had pondered if he was the real Boy Who Lived. After all, a young wizard with enough power to defeat He Who Must Not Be Names would have no need to purchase a wand for the magicless. But as he left the shop, a gust of wind blew up his hair, revealing his famous lightning shaped scar. The photo above was taken there and then. There's no denying it. He was the Boy Who Lived, and he was a squib._

 _Let us have a moment for our hero, who, for the sake of magical Britain, had willingly gave away his magic. Thank you, Harry Potter._

The clipping ended there. A giant, moving black and white photo of Harry, holding the SQUIBS Wand, outside Thomson's Gadgets, was below the headline. The angle was taken from a crouched position, with the sun shining overhead, making Harry seem taller and more majestic than he actually is. His hair flapping in the wind, hiding and revealing his famed scar, as he gazed out towards the sky.

 _The heck! Why do I get the feeling that I'm some martyr that's sacrificed his life to save the world? With the thankful words, the backstory, and glorious photo, the only thing that's missing is 'we will remember you'! And what did she mean 'willingly gave away his magic'? I was a baby! And… Wait…_

Harry looked up. The numerous spectators had started to disperse. But Harry clearly saw the sympathetic looks on their faces as they turned away.

"Wait, I'm not a squib!" Harry blurted out.

Nobody believed him.

Many signed. A few girls had tears in their eyes. A boy patted his shoulder as he walked past.

"Thank you for your sacrifice," he whispered.

A few others muttered their thanks as well, deepening his despair.

 _I'm really not a squib! I have magic!_ Harry internally cried.

Initially, when they heard the news, they had their doubts. After all, they grew up listening to stories of him. But after seeing his inability to pass through the barrier, their doubts cleared away. The barrier had let everyone through for hundreds of years, why would it have not worked for him? They concluded that it was because it was magicless. It probably stops anyone without magic passing through. The gateway was in the middle of a busy muggle train station. If Harry had crashed once, they would have believed that he was just nervous, but his numerous bruises indicated he must have tried a few times.

Since it was useless to convince them otherwise, Harry thought he'd just roll with it. The truth will reveal itself when he starts to do magic.

Turning to the Weasley twins, Harry thanked them for pulling him into the train and fixing his glasses.

"No worries. Oh, I don't think we've properly introduced ourselves. Name's Fred."

"And I'm George. You can tell because I'm the better looking one."

Harry looked at their grinning faces. They looked exactly the same to him.

"Pleasure to meet you both, " politely greeted Harry.

"C'mon. Your stuff's with Ron."

"He's our little brother. A first year, too."

Harry followed them down the aisle, passing many compartments full of students catching up with their friends, until he reached one that's empty but the youngest redhead he'd met back at the station.

"Here, we are," said George… or Fred… well one of them said it.

Harry could see his trunk and owl, whom he had named Hedwig, tucked away neatly in the corner of the compartment.

"Right, we're off then. Got friends waiting for us, you see. Our friend Lee Jordan said he's bringing a giant tarantula. We can't miss this. See you later, Harry, Ron."

"Bye," said Harry and Ron. Harry settled down comfortably on the leather seat as the twins closed the door and ran off.

The duo sat in silence, not sure how to break the ice.

Then Ron said apologetically, "sorry about… erm… back at the station, I shouldn't have asked…"

"It's okay. I didn't know what was going on until one of the twins showed me this," Harry showed him the newspaper clipping.

"Really? Do you not read the Prophet?"

"The what?"

"The Daily Prophet. It's a newspaper. That clipping's from it," Ron pointed the clipping in Harry's hand.

For the next hour, the two boys chatted merrily with each other. Having six older brothers, Ron enjoyed the company of someone his own age. Harry, having had no friends due to the deterrent named Dudley, was also enjoying Ron's company.

After an hour of so, the door was slid open by a kind looking old lady pushing a trolley full of delicious looking snacks.

"Anything off the c- Oh sweet Merlin, what happened to your face? Lemme get you some balm dear."

The dimpled woman pulled out a small red and white metal box from the bottom of the trolley, labeled with a giant plus sign and the words 'first aid kit'. Lifting the lid, she pulled out a small tube with familiar green ooze inside.

"Thanks," said Harry gratefully as she applied some to his face.

"Not a problem, dear."

Then, after a minute or so…

"All done."

"Erm… 'scuse me, do you know where I can get more of that healing balm?" asked Harry.

He figured that having need to heal himself twice when he had just entered the wizarding world and he haven't even reached the school yet, having his own supply of the balm might prove useful.

"One of those accident-prone types, are you? You can get it in any potions store, and I'm sure Hogwarts have a large supply of them in the infirmary. Here, why don't you keep this tube? We've got a large stock at the front of the train; we always end up using up a tube or two every year."

"Ah, thank you, Ms…?"

"Oh, what a gentleman. It's been… You know, I don't think anyone has ever asked for my name before… even I'm not sure what it is anymore. You can just call me the Trolley Witch."

"Well, thank you, Ms Trolley Witch."

Intrigued by her, Harry mentally issued a _Scan_ to the System.

"You're welcome, dear. Now, dearies, anything off the cart? I'd recommend the Pumpkin Pastry™, always the most popular, that one."

"I'll take two Pumpkin Pasties," said Ron.

Harry couldn't decide on the array of sweets on the cart, so he decided to have at least one of everything. He can afford it, after all, so why not?

After paying up, the Trolley Witch left with a friendly wave, leaving the boys with the giant pile of sweets on the table.

 **[Scan interrupted: Target out of range.]**

 **[Scan progress: 0.13%]**

 **[Scan progression insufficient to display stats.]**

Harry took a big bite into the pasty, the sweet aromatic pumpkin flavor bursting into his mouth.

He blinked twice.

Hang on.

He'd met and properly talked to the lady for a few minutes.

Yet the scan was only 0.13%.

How powerful was this lady!?

Isn't she just a pusher on a train?

"Uhm, Ron?"

"Whashup Hawy," Ron replied with a mouth completely stuffed with his pasty.

"Who is the Trolley Witch?"

"Hmm?"

"You know, the lady just then, with the cart."

Ron swallowed his mouthful.

"What do you mean? Doesn't she just sell food?"

Ron immediately took another bite.

"Ah, never mind…"

Harry took another bite. It really was delicious. The buttery pastry was flaky and not greasy at all. The filling was creamy and rich in flavor. Chunks of real pumpkin were soft and melts into a delicious sweet puddle on the tongue.

 **[Identified. Displaying stats…]**

 **[Pumpkin Pastry (Magical)]**

 **[Pastry 50% (Flour 70%; Butter 30%; Salt (trace)), Pumpkin Filling 50% (Pumpkin 70%, Dairy 20%, Sugar 10%).]**

 **[Effect 1: Energy boost (Temp). This pasty is high in fat and sugar, providing much needed glucose for glycolysis.]**

 **[Effect 2: Manaful. Mana +5. This pasty is not made from ordinary ingredients, perhaps the pumpkin it's made from are magical pumpkins, or the dairy products come from a magical cow. Who knows? However, the mana residing inside is detected and thus undeniable.]**

 **[Effect 3: Magical (Minor). Consumption of large amount of magical foods could permanently increase Magic Power, with diminishing returns.]**

 **[Effect 4: Hydration (Minor).]**

 **[Effect 5: Nutritional (Minor).]**

Harry's eyes lit up. Foods from the magical world was not only delicious, but also full of other benefits! The [Manaful] effect would help the System recover faster, but more importantly, the [Magical] effect could directly boost his Magic Power stat!

He jumped out of his seat, sliding open the door. He looked up and down the aisle, wanting to buy more Pumpkin Pastries from the Trolley Witch, but she was nowhere to be found. Harry signed, reluctantly returning to his seat.

"You alright, mate?" concerned Ron.

"Yeah… I was just… uh… hungry, so I wanted to see if the Trolley Witch was still there, so I can buy a few more of those pasties."

"Oh," Ron glanced down at his other pasty in his hand, then kindly offered "here, you can have mine."

"What, no, that's yours! Besides, we've got plenty of sweets and chocolates on the table."

"I insist! Mum says you can't eat chocolates to fill you up. You can have the pasty. Mum's packed lunch for me anyways."

Placing the uneaten pasty on the table, Ron took out a misshaped lump of silvery foil and waxy paper. Unwrapping it reveals four slightly squashed and frankly not very appetizing sandwiches.

He lifted one of the slices of bread, peeking at the filling. A brief look of disgust appeared on his face before quickly disappearing again. After a brief moment of hesitation, he took a small bite off the corner.

"Hmm… Very delicious…" Ron lied, unconvincingly, "See, I've got my sandwiches. You can have the pasty."

Harry was warmed by Ron's kind intensions. They had just met, and although their friendship have kicked off with a bang, Harry doesn't feel like their level of friendship have reach that level where they can be completely unrestrained with each other yet.

"Actually, I was really wanting some savory food. Can I have one of your sandwiches instead?"

"You sure? It's kinda dry and not that great…"

"Yeah, it looks better than what I normally eat anyway," Harry wasn't going to point out Ron's lie.

Harry took a sandwich and gave it a quick nibble. The bread was a bit hard, and the corned beef filling was a little salty and dry, but it wasn't too bad.

However, Harry wasn't really interested in the taste or texture. He was wondering if it had any magical effects.

Soon, the System finished the identification.

 **[Identified. Displaying stats…]**

 **[Corned Beef Sandwich (Magical)]**

 **[Bread 65% (Flour 95%; Yeast 4%; Salt 1%, Sugar (trace)), Corned beef 25% (Beef 95%, Salt 5%), Salad 10% (Lettuce, Cucumber, Tomato)]**

 **[Effect 1: Energy. This sandwich is high in carbohydrate, providing energy for the next six hours.]**

 **[Effect 2: Manaful. Mana +9. This sandwich is not made from ordinary ingredients, perhaps the bread it's made from are from magical wheat, or the beef come from a magical cow. Maybe it's even a result of a mother's love? Who knows? However, the mana residing inside is detected and thus undeniable.]**

 **[Effect 3: Magical (Minor). Consumption of large amount of magical foods could permanently increase Magic Power, with diminishing returns.]**

 **[Effect 4: Nutritional. Contains your daily need of protein, not the mention the various vitamins and minerals from the vegetables.]**

"Oh, this is really good," Harry happily exclaimed.

"Really?" Ron knows how awful the sandwich is. But then again, he doesn't like corned beef so he was a little bias.

"Yeah!" Harry ravenously stuffed the rest of the sandwich into his mouth, then helped himself to another.

Ron looked at the pasty in his hand, not understanding why Harry seem to prefer his mum's dry and horrible corned beef monstrosity rather than the scrumptious flaky sweet pasty.

"Are you finishing that?" Harry pointed at the unfinished sandwich that Ron had only taken a small bite out of. Having lived off the Dursley's scraps for so long, he naturally wasn't disgusted at eating another person's half eaten food.

"Erm… no… you can have it…"

Ron started to question his own judgement. Are his mum's sandwiches really that good? He took a bite out of the pastry. Somehow, the pumpkin doesn't seem as sweet anymore.

It was only half an hour later when he realized his judgement wasn't wrong. That was because Harry decided to try out, and share, the Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"What flavor did you get, Harry?"

"Hmm… I think it's soil."

"Oh erm…"

Ron saw Harry happily continue to chew on his jelly bean.

"You know, Harry, you can spit it out…"

"Nay it's fine… It's not that bad…"

As repulsive as the flavor was, Harry couldn't help but smile as he felt his Mana and Magic Power slowly rise. He felt like his Magic Power stat might increase soon. The jelly beans, it turns out, also had the [Manaful] and [Magical] effects, though they were very weak, with it only increasing 0.1 mana. However, after experimenting a bit, it turns out the more disgusting the flavor, the more powerful the effects are, probably because it takes more magic to manufacture it.

"I wouldn't eat that one if I were you, Harry, I think it's earw- nevermind."

…

"Ooo, I got a nice coffee flavor, what flavor did you get? … Did you say vomit? You really don't have to eat it Harry…"

…

"What fla- you know what, I'm not even going to ask anymore…"

* * *

 _The Hogwarts Express, somewhere in Scotland_

 _1_ _st_ _September 1991_

"… _Upon entering the Great Hall, one cannot help but marvel at the grand and majestic aura, yet strangely feel cozy and homely. Four long rows of table with matching benches, made from the finest English Oak and enchanted by Founder Helga Hufflepuff herself around 1000AD, provide seating for students at mealtimes. A fifth table, perpendicular to the others and on a raised platform, is at the end of the hall for members of the Hogwarts staff. The ceiling is bewitched to look like the outside sky…"_

A soft knock on the compartment door interrupted her reading.

Placing her trusty bookmark on the page, she closed shut her favorite book in one smooth well practiced motion. She brushed her bushy brown hair away from her face and smiled kindly at the boy at the door, revealing two rather large front teeth.

"Excuse me," politely and timidly asked the round-faced boy, "have you by any chance seen a toad?"

"A toad?"

The girl quickly sorted through her memory, wonder why he would be looking for a toad. A memory of her opening her Hogwarts acceptance letter a few months ago when she was having breakfast in her own home formed in her mind, where on the second page lists objects required for school, the last line states " _Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad."_ All of this happened in less than a millisecond.

"Ah, it must be your pet toad."

She quickly flashed through everything she knew about toads.

"Have you been touching, carrying or cuddling it too much? I don't know much about magical toads but toads in general are usually very calm and docile but they become stressed if you touch it too much. You can tell if it starts croaking. Anyway, my name's Hermione Granger, and you are?"

"Erm…" the boy was quite taken back by the girls fast paced talking, "I'm Neville. Neville Longbottom."

"Pleasure to meet you, Neville. Now, I don't think I've seen a toad hop past. But then again, I don't notice a lot of thing when I'm reading, especially such a fascinating book. Hogwarts: A History. I wholeheartedly recommend it. When's the last time you've seen it?"

Neville blinked twice, struggling to keep up to Hermione's string of words.

"Er… what?"

"Your toad. When and where did you see it last?"

"Oh, erm. It was like half an hour ago. In my carriage. About four compartments that way. I let it out for a bit, but I guess I must've forgotten to lock the cage. Next thing I know, Trevor jumped past and out the door."

Hermione placed down her book and got up.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go then."

"Hmm? Go? Oh… you don't-"

"Come on, two eyes are better than one."

This was a perfect opportunity to make friends, and there's no way Hermione is going to let this chance pass.

The duo left the compartment, searching everywhere as they walked down the train. They knocked on every door, asking their inhabitants for the slightest chance that they'd seen as much as the toad's shadow.

Reaching the end of the train, with no trace of the escaped amphibian, they doubled back past Hermione's compartment.

"I've already checked the front," dejectedly said the boy, "do you think he…"

"Hey, cheer up. He's probably a bit stressed and gone to hide in a dark place somewhere. We can check the front again, in case you missed something."

Taking Neville with her, she started questioning people towards the front of the train. After a dozen or so compartments with no avail, she reached one containing a group of snobbish looking people.

 _They look about my age,_ she thought,

"Excuse me," she said bossily, "you don't happen to see a toad around, do you?"

Four head turns to look at her.

"Who are you?" grunted a fat boy with a stupid but mean look on his face.

"Name's Hermione Granger. Pleasure to meet you."

Hermione held out a hand, wanting to make some friends with her fellow first years. (Their crestless and non-colored robes indicated that they're unsorted, and thus, first years.)

Upon hearing the word 'Granger', two frowns immediately appeared each on a blond boy and a pug faced girl, followed by a look of disgust. Meanwhile, the two ugly grunts had a blank look on their face.

Having her hand ignored, Hermione embarrassingly withdrew her hand.

"Anyway, has anyone seen a toad?" she continued, not forgetting her objective.

"No," replied the blond. "But I do see a beaver."

The mean-looking girl immediately shrieked in laughter, while the two gorilla-like boys looked at each other in confusion, before also laughing, despite having no idea what's going on.

The self-conscious Hermione puffed out in anger and slammed the door, marching down to the next compartment, dragging a timid looking Neville behind her.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, having searched the train front to back with no avail, Hermione and Neville parted ways as Neville had still yet to change into his robes. Hermione, in her lonesome, sat down in her compartment and thought about a pair of boys she'd just met, Harry and Ron.

She was a bit nervous when she first saw them. Afterall, she had just had a failure with the compartment with the four rude snobs, so her confidence was a bit low. But she thought she made a brilliant first impression to Harry and Ron. They had a friendly chat about spells and magics, books and school houses, and gave helpful advice to the pair (when in reality, she talked at them and showed off her knowledge).

Hermione mentally sorted her knowledge of the boys. Ron was a bit slow and seem to be easily fazed. Maybe he's just nervous like her. Harry, however, was different from what she expected. Of course, she of all people should know not to judge a book by its cover, but seeing as he had no magical power but still managed to get in a _magic_ school, she thought he'd either be some arrogant and rich person who relies on fame, or be completely dejected and unconfident person. But he was neither. In fact, Harry seemed just like any other person, apart from him happily shoving mouthfuls of candy beans in his mouth all the time.

She did try a bean, but it tasted… well, just completely disgusting. Apparently, they have different flavors. She was probably just unlucky then.

Before long, the train rolled into a stop. Outside, a deep voice could be heard bellowing.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

Time to get off the train.


End file.
